The Night of the Lost World
by Andamogirl
Summary: James West and Artemus Gordon help a young woman, not knowing that she has a hidden agenda: she's a Loveless's envoyee with a mission to kill them both. Oh, and there are serpent-dragons, Aztec warriors, a sacrificial altar, an earthquake and a kitten.
1. Teaser

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

Author's notes : WWW season 4.

Reference to "The Night of the Spanish Curse". Tag to that episode. Reference to "The Night of Montezuma's Hordes".

Reference to my stories "The Night of The First Mission", "The Night of the Deadly Love Potion" and "The Night of the Outlaw."

Aztec names are real ones and their translation is accurate. But I'm taking a few liberties with the Aztec civilization, gods and human sacrifice.

Inspired by seeing how Ross Martin looked tired during the "TNOT Spanish Curse."

 _Proprietor: You wish something, senor?_

 _Jim: I'd like some food._

 _Proprietor: It is siesta. No one eats during siesta in Mexico._

 _Jim: My stomach has insomnia._

 _Artie: Those are just some diversionary bombs I set off all over the place._

 _Jim: Artie, some day they're going to dedicate a statue to you._

The Night of the Spanish Curse

Warning: Some blood. Bad intentioned people using a knife. Serpent-dragons with slimy saliva. Nudity (Artie takes showers).

Many thanks to my beta reader Tripidydoodah.

WWW

 **TEASER**

 _The Wanderer,_

 _Enroute to Phoenix, Arizona_

Born-curious and playful, AG the black fluffy cat, sniffed at the Mexican round hat, placed upside down on the armchair and pawed it, bringing down the false moustache that was inside. Once it was on the floor, he immediately pounced on the strange furry thing, starting to play with it.

Sitting on the couch with Marmalade curled on his lap, purring, Artemus Gordon yawned widely and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling fatigue in his every muscle and bone. "God, I'm tired," he said, looking at his companion with dazed and fatigue-fogged eyes. Blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake, he rubbed his hand through his messy hair graying at his temples (makeup), trying to discipline it, in vain. "That last mission drained my last remaining strength."

Sitting at the table, James West folded the newspaper he was reading that had arrived with the last mail bag and looked at his partner's worn face, fighting to stay awake, frowning in worry. Artie was bone tired. No, it was more than that, it was pure, total and utter exhaustion, he mused warily.

He nodded and said, "The last assignment was grueling and you were already tired before we started it. We have three days of 'nothing-to-do' before we reach Phoenix. You should enjoy sleeping as much as possible. I'm proposing that you hibernate in your bed, under piled blankets – Strong Bear."

Artemus ran a hand across his face and suddenly remembered that he still had a faux-grayish-beard glued to his chin and jawline and that he was still wearing his Mexican disguise. "Good idea, I need to sleep. For a long, long time," he said, pulling on his false beard, his voice hoarse with fatigue.

He noticed AG playing with his false moustache and smiled. Cats can play with anything. He remembered Jim's cat chasing a paper pellet for hours throughout the train.

He scooped up Marmie from his lap, eliciting a disgruntled meow and settled her on a pillow. "I'm sorry, Marmie, but I need to go to bed." Then he stood and he felt his legs tremble. He was lightheaded and his heart was beating far too loudly in his chest and pounding in his ears. His vision blurred and the room started tilting as nausea and vertigo crashed over him in relentless waves. "Oh God," he croaked, taking in deep, heavy breaths. His entire body shaking, he took a step forward and stumbled.

He swayed in place and he dropped down onto his hands and knees and gritted his teeth as spots danced in his vision. "Jim…" he rasped. He finally blacked out and sprawled face down on the carpeted floor.

In a flash Jim crouched beside his unconscious best friend and took the other man's pulse, finding it rapid and irregular.

His face was pale, was almost gray and still, contrasting with his labored breathing.

He maneuvered Artemus into a sitting position, leaning him against the sofa and gently tapped his cheeks. "Wake up buddy; you need to sleep in your bed, not on the floor."

Slowly, Artie opened his bloodshot eyes and blinked them into focus. "Wha… h'ned?" He slurred, staring up in confusion, fighting back the bile rising in his throat.

Furrowing his brow again in worry, Jim said, "You passed out from exhaustion, Artie. Once in Phoenix you'll need to consult a doctor. I'm very worried about you."

Blinking blearily at Jim, looking somewhat disoriented for a few seconds, Artie waved a weak hand in dismissal and said, "Don't be, I'm fine, please don't worry about me. I just need to sleep…" He trailed off. He gave his best friend a weak – but reassuring - smile. "Ya know me, I'm indestructible." And he closed his eyes, his head slumping forward, drifting off to sleep.

Reaching out, Jim shook Artie's shoulder and said, "Wake up Artie, and take my hand," and Artie, docile, did it, in slow-motion. "Up you get, buddy." Then he managed to pull his partner upright in a strong grip, but Artemus staggered. "Can you walk Artie?"

Artie waited for his brain to process the words, and shook his head. "Don't know… 'M gonna try." He took a step forward surprised to find his legs cooperating and almost collapsed again as his knees started to tremble. "I need some help."

Holding Artie against him, an arm wrapped around his waist, Jim said, "Come on, old timer. Time for bed." Then he steered his best friend, stumbling, for the door, feeling the older man sink more heavily against him with every step.

Dozing off Artie rested his head on Jim's shoulder.

Once in Artemus's sleeping compartment, Jim sat his companion on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and began to remove Artie's shoes and socks. He stood, unknotted Artie's purple bandanna and then commanded, "Up!" and the older man raised his arms, slowly.

Jim then pulled up the black and beige stripped poncho, and after that unbuttoned his partner's white crumpled shirt. "Up!" he repeated.

Eyes closing, feeling heavy, as if he weighed a ton, Artemus lifted one arm and he slipped it out of his large shirt, then Jim pulled it off the other arm. "Thanks," he breathed out.

Leaning toward Artie Jim put one hand to Artemus's chest, the other to his back, and gently levered him down onto the bed.

Offering Jim a weary smile, Artie whispered, "Thank you." Then he crawled under the covers, letting out a sigh of pleasure, gratefully letting Jim tuck him between the sheets. "Night, mom."

Grinning, amused, Jim leaned down and squeezed his partner's shoulder softly. "Good night Artemus _my boy_ , sleep tight. Pleasant dreams," He said, dimming the light as he left the room.

Replying with something unintelligible, Artemus let his eyes fall shut as he succumbed entirely to sleep, mouth opened and body lax.

Marmalade leaped onto her owner's bed and rolled in a ball at his feet, and, imitating Artemus, she closed her amber eyes.

WWW

 _24 hours later_

Slowly, Artemus woke up, muzzy from sleep and no more rested than when he had fallen asleep. Disoriented for a few seconds, he glanced around him and recognized his sleeping compartment.

He grunted as the yellow glow of morning light that streamed through the window hit his eyes, and he turned over to face the wall, covering his face with his arm. "Who the hell forgot to lower the damn blind?" he groaned groggily his cheek sinking into the pillow beneath his head. Then he remembered that no one – not Jim nor he – had thought about that when he went to bed. His partner had just dimmed the light.

Surprised, he lifted his head from the pillow and quirked an eyebrow as his eyes adjusted to the light in the small room. "What?"

He could hear the sound of heavy, pouring, rain hitting the roof and the window and strong and angry winds howl outside.

He frowned then, confused. "Pouring rain? In Phoenix?"

It was impossible. Phoenix was located in the middle of the arid Sonoran desert. Rain was nonexistent there. Only the implacable sun ruled there, he thought.

Besides, it was very hot in his room – like in an oven, he added in his mind. He stretched out to the tips of his fingers and toes, like a very big cat, rolled over in his small bed and yawned loudly as he tried to get used to daylight.

He sat on the mattress and scrubbed the back of his hand over his tired eyes. Then he rubbed his temples, his skin damp with the heat in an attempt to ease the light headache he was feeling then he ran a weak hand through his sleep-mussed hair.

He stood, lifted the curtain and looked through the window… seeing nothing but a kind a yellow fog made of… sand and dust.

Rain wasn't hitting and beating mercilessly the Wanderer, but sand and dust, he realized. Outside, a sand storm was raging, blocking the sun.

He realized another thing too: the Wanderer wasn't moving. The fine pounding grit and the dust had filled the steam engine everywhere. The sand tempest had stuck the train in the middle of the desert. That explained why the Wanderer was immobile and the blazing heat too.

He sighed. "I hate heat… If only I could find a way to cool the air… " And looked up at the ceiling. He could install a steam powered fan here. "Why didn't you think of it earlier?" he asked himself.

Hearing a loud meow, he lowered his eyes and spotted Marmalade rolled up on the chair, looking at him with big inquisitive eyes. "I'm okay, Marmie," he said, his mouth cottony.

Needing to pee, and it was urgent, he wrapped himself in his bathrobe without closing it and stumbled out of his sleeping compartment and headed toward the bathroom.

Marmie sat in the narrow walkway, waiting.

WWW

 _Later_

Showered (cold water), shaved, wearing his light-cotton white striped pajamas and his slippers – feeling much better - Artemus made a beeline toward the galley, his stomach rumbling with hunger. He was closely followed by his tawny cat trotting silently behind him.

He found Jim sitting at the table, he too was wearing his pajamas, navy, bottoms only, 'scalping' potatoes over the cutting board. "Hey, Jim," he said, while Marmie curled herself around his ankle.

Jim smiled. "Good morning, Artie. Feeling better?"

Marmalade looked up at her owner and let out a loud demanding meow.

But Artemus ignored his cat and went on, "Yes, a little, thank you. But this heat is terrible, and I don't like heat. The Wanderer is just like a very big oven."

Pausing, Jim nodded. "I know. Because of the sandstorm outside, the steam engine has sand and dust everywhere, in each tiny recess and it doesn't work anymore. It is completely clogged. Alan the new driver and Peter the new fireman are safe in the baggage car – playing cards, waiting for the sandstorm to stop. We're stuck somewhere in the middle of the Sonoran desert."

Looking again at Jim's hands, Artie said, "I gathered that myself. Be careful with that knife, don't hurt yourself, Jim, you could cut yourself." Then he gave Jim a mocking smile.

Looking at Artemus, Jim smiled. "I just found out that you can do something else with a knife other than throw it at something or someone… " His smile vanished, replaced by a concerned face. Artie was looking better but still tired, he thought. "How are you, Artie?"

The older man didn't respond right away. Marmalade was hungry. He took the bottle of milk which was on the galley worktop and poured some into a bowl. He lowered it to the floor and was rewarded by a purr as the cat immediately started lapping at the white creamy liquid.

Immediately after that there was a second meow and AG left his basket settled next to the stove to pad toward his adoptive mother.

He lowered his head toward the milk and lapped it in his turn.

Sitting on the other chair, Artemus reached out, palm uppermost, offered. "Give me that knife, before you hurt yourself with it," and while Jim complied chuckling softly and then pushed the still intact potatoes toward him, he added, "I feel fine, but still a bit groggy though." He started peeling a potato and added, "I'll feel better after a copious breakfast – which I'm going to prepare for myself, because I don't like to eat my food carbonized." He paused, hearing the wind howl outside and the sand pelting the car. "It's the first time such a thing has happened to us. We have been caught and stuck in snow tempest, in an avalanche… even in a mud landslide once, but never in a sandstorm. It's a first."

Pouring coffee into a cup Jim nodded. "It's going to take days to remove it. And sandstorms can last a long time, days sometimes." Offering the cup of coffee to Artie, Jim nodded. "I managed somehow to send a telegram to the Phoenix bureau, explaining the situation. They will contact Washington and our new assignment – whatever it is – will be postponed until we arrive in Phoenix." He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "It's so hot in here…"

Artie placed the slices of potatoes in a large bowl filled with water to prevent them from turning black, then he took the cup of coffee, looking suspiciously at the thick dark liquid. "You know, people usually use more water than coffee when they make coffee…" He took a sip, grimaced, coughed and swallowed hard. "That stuff is just abo-mi-nable!" He commented and saw Jim pout. He creased his brow, realizing that he didn't know how long he had slept and asked, "What day is today? And what time is it?"

Placing a box of chocolate chips cookies on the table, Jim replied, "It's Thursday morning. You slept 24 hours in a row Artie. You nearly hibernated."

Feeling his stomach rumble again, he fished a chocolate chip cookie out of the tin box. "24 hours? Boy! That explains why I'm so hungry. At least the cookies are delicious – because _I made them_. No offense but yours are like mini rocks which break teeth and weight the stomach." He noticed too that his light headache was gone and he smiled, relieved. 'Good, it's gone,' he thought.

Both Marmalade and AG went back to their own basket, settled in and began cleaning their whiskers. Then they started licking each other.

Pouring himself another cup of thick coffee, Jim said, "No offense taken. You're absolutely right." He listened to the strong, howling winds whirling around the train with waves of sand coming from the desert. "I'm sorry. I didn't know when you would wake up, so I was preparing breakfast for me…" He chuckled when Artie glared at him. "I mean, you are now. I mean you are making breakfast for two now…"

Suddenly.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gunshots.

Tbc.


	2. Act One

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT ONE**

Exchanging a surprised gaze, the two men said in concert, "Gunshots!"

Eyes reflecting deep worry, Artie added, "Someone's outside, in the sandstorm… or people, plural." and they both rushed into the parlor suite a split second later.

Opening the door, Jim gasped as the sweltering and insufferable heat of the desert hit him and Artie at the same time as a swirling wave of sand scratched their skin and stung their eyes before blowing then into the last car of the train. Jim moved onto the rear platform, followed by Artemus.

Pressing his nose and mouth into the crook of his elbow, Jim squinted, and his voice muffled and quasi inaudible, he said, "I can't see anyone."

Finding it hard to breathe, Artemus coughed dryly, roughly and lifted one side of his pajamas top to his face to protect his mouth and nose. "I can't see anything either."

Sand and dust slammed into them from all sides.

Suddenly a silhouette emerged from the sandstorm, walking in zigzag, followed by a horse, its head covered with a blanket to protect it.

But they took the wrong direction, blinded by the whirling sand.

Not hesitating for a split second, Jim jumped down to the ground and ran toward them. Artemus lost sight of his best friend for a minute, then, relieved, saw him reappear, pushing the lost traveler in front of him, and pulling the horse behind him.

Jim tied the horse's reins to the railing of the rear platform and helped the blanket-covered figure to climb the metallic stairs.

Closing the door, Artemus spat sand and saliva on the crook of his arm, then, like .Jim he brushed grains of sand and dust out of his eyes, his nostrils, his ears, his hair and off his face, and, finally off his clothes and let out a grunt of pain as it felt like his itchy, burning, abraded and overheated skin had been scraped off with sandpaper. "I hate desert!" he said.

While they did that, their 'guest' had removed her hat and the scarf protecting her head and face from the assaults of the sandstorm.

Finally they noticed that their 'surprise guest', wrapped in a blanket, and pointing a gun at them was a young, lovely brunette female.

Smiling, instantly in séducteur mode, Jim took a step forward and froze when the brunette cocked the hammer of her Colt.

His smile didn't falter though. "My name is James West… and this is not the way to thank those who saved your life, miss? Miss… ? Could you lower that gun, please? We're good people and we're not going to harm you, but to help you."

Her brow furrowing a bit, her lips chapped, she asked, suspiciously. "Are you?" then she looked up and down at the half-naked younger man standing in front of her: he was handsome, with an athletic body, a muscular torso, a square jaw, beautiful green eyes, nice hair, a seductive smile… 'He's perfect,' she thought. Then she shook her head, sending sand flying and got rid of the sand-covered blanket, letting it drop at his feet, revealing men's clothes, a gunbelt and saddle bags hanging over her shoulder.

Pointing at the left saddle bag, Artie said, "I can see bank notes poking out… Let me guess. You robbed a bank, got caught in the sandstorm, saw the lights of our train, fired three times to get our attention and help… and what are you going to do now?"

She shook her head and holstered her Colt. "Wrong. I'm an archaeologist and those bank notes you can see are the money I gathered for my expedition to pay the locals. I was caught in the sandstorm while leaving El Diablo Canyon. I thought I was going to die when I saw the lights of this train." She furrowed her brow intrigued. "To be that suspicious, you have to be law men, am I right?"

Putting his hand to his chest, in an apologetic gesture, Artie said, "My apologies, Miss. I admit to being somewhat conditioned by my profession." He smiled broadly. "We're not exactly law men, but Special agents of the Secret Service, on special assignment under direct orders from President Grant. My partner here is James West, and my name is Artemus Gordon…" His smile turned into a charming one and he added, "At your service, Miss…?" He trailed off.

She surveyed James West's partner: the other man was taller and solidly built, with broad shoulders. He had a warm smile, gentle eyes, mussed, curly, dark, hair… and was wearing white striped pajamas. "Older, but he's really handsome," she thought.

Brow creased in concern, Artemus gestured toward the table. "Sit down, please. You must be very tired and dehydrated. Do you want some coffee? A glass of cool water?"

Sitting down, the young woman's tongue slid over her dry and cracked lips. "I'd like water first, coffee, after, please. I've been riding in the desert for the past 4 or 5 hours in the blistering sun… I was then caught in the sandstorm… and I'm very, very, thirsty. But first, I'd like to thank you both. I'm grateful for your help, you saved my life."

The two men bowed their heads and Jim said, "It was a pleasure."

In an instant, Artie dashed to the galley and came back a few seconds later holding a glass of cool water with floating pieces of ice, he offered it to the young woman. "Cool water for you," he said.

She took a sip then smiled. "Thank you…." Intrigued she asked. "How can you have cool water and pieces of ice in this heat? Cold closets don't perform that well… I have one in my office, and as soon as it is a little hot, the block of ice melts."

Sitting on the edge of the table, Artie responded, "I replaced the cold closet or ice-box we had before with a special machine I invented that maintains a temperature a few degrees above the freezing point of water, between 37 to 41 degrees Fahrenheit. It permits us to keep perishable things longer than in an ice-box and reduces spoilage. Unfortunately, because it works with a heat pump coupled with the steam engine, it's not working anymore, as the train's steam engine is inoperative because of the sandstorm. My 'refrigerator', I call it that, will keep cold inside for a few hours more, then I'm going to lose everything stored inside… if we don't eat it quickly. I suggest we start with the fruits and the cream."

She drank the water thirstily and then gave the empty glass back to Artie. "Thank you, Artemus." She brushed her sleeves and said, "I'd like to remove all the sand and dust that's covering me from head to toe…" Suddenly embarrassed, she blushed a little. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you... My name is Catherine Reynolds, Professor in archaeology at the Boston University."

Bowing his head, Artie said, "Charmed." Then, he added, "I want to apologize for Jim and myself being in such a state of undress. But it's early in the morning and it's very hot…"

Miss Reynolds smiled. "Likewise, and don't worry. I have four older brothers and it's not the first time I've seen bare-chested men wearing pajamas pants. So, I understand. No apologies needed." She paused and then she continued, "I'm a specialist in Southwest cultures, it's how the Indigenous peoples that have traditionally inhabited the Southwest United States and the northeastern border of Mexico, are classified. I have found very interesting rock etchings in El Diablo Canyon, not listed. I am the first archaeologist to have seen them. I am very proud of my discovery. I was going back to the village of San Juan near the border where I'm renting a house, when I was caught in the sandstorm…" She smiled. "Sorry, I'm babbling… my job is my passion. I'm Catherine, but everyone calls me Kitty."

Fascinated, Artie asked, "You work on Southwest Indians?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes, living in the lengthy period before European contact precisely. I'm fascinated by the Indians of that period and by all the Indians in general. And I'm fascinated too by the pre-Columbian civilizations. I know a great deal about them. I know, it's strange."

Smiling, Artie said, "Then we have something in common. I'm an adoptive Crow and Comanche and I'm a Cheyenne warrior."

Kitty stared at Artemus in astonishment. "Really? But how is it possible? You're a white man. Do you have Indian blood?"

Artemus nodded. "But not before I became American Knife's blood brother and thus a Cheyenne. American Knife is a Cheyenne medicine man."

Before Artie could tell her more about his links to the Indians – and enthrall Kitty with his exploits as Strong Bear and White Eagle, Jim moved close to Kitty and said, "We are pleased to meet you, Kitty and welcome on board the Wanderer – that's the name of our train. We have a bathroom, and you can choose to have a shower or a bath, or both. And Artemus is going to make coffee." He gave his best friend a pointed look – asking him mutely to go into the galley, so he could be alone with Kitty.

But Artie remained where he was deciding not to leave the field open to Don Juan-Jim. He too found the young woman attractive. He shook his head, ignoring his partner's childish scowl, then he sat down on the chair beside the lovely young woman. "Jim already made some excellent coffee… a bit thick, and strong enough to wake up dead people but…"

She chuckled, interrupting him. "I like it that way. It sounds perfect," She said.

Offering his hand to Kitty Jim said in a mocking tone, "Someone who has excellent taste in coffee, at last." He chose to ignore Artie's black look and added, "Do you want to follow me, Miss Reynolds? I'm going to lead you to the bathroom."

Kitty finally realized that the car she was in was luxurious, lavishly furnished with two back-to-back gold plush sofas, a table with elegant chairs, a carpeted floor (with lots of sand on it now) a big fireplace, green curtains with golden trimmings, etc. "Is this train yours? It's beautiful." She asked, curious, before standing and giving her hand to Jim.

Standing too, Artemus replied, "It belongs to the US Treasury Department – and the President uses it on occasion." He leaned toward her, taking her other (free) hand. "Actually, as we're stuck here because of the sandstorm, you're going to stay in the compartment President Grant uses when he's here. Jim and I are his best agents, in all modesty."

Eyes widening, she said, "Really? That's… that's fantastic!"

Rolling his eyes, Jim sighed. Talking about the President to impress women was so overrated. But it was a good tactic. He said, "Yes, Artie's right. We often accompany him, for his protection." He gave his partner a pointed look and added, "I'm going to show you the bathroom… in the meantime, Artemus is going to find some less sandy clothes for you to wear."

Smiling, Kitty said, "With pleasure. I need to get rid of all this sand and dust." She ran one hand through her sweat-damp hair. "And I'd like to wash my hair too. These clothes I'm wearing are convenient for horse-riding and traveling in the desert… But I'd prefer a dress. It's too bad you don't have one here."

Seizing the occasion 'to score points and outstrip his rival' in their usual competition over women, Artemus intervened, "But I do. In fact, I have a collection of beautiful dresses. I'm sure I can find something that fits you, if not, I'm an excellent dressmaker and I will modify one of the dresses for you, Kitty."

Kitty was astounded. "You have dresses? You?" She looked Artie from head to toe – focusing for a few seconds on his hairy chest. "But… you're a man."

Artie nodded. "Yes, I am. But I was an actor before the war - during which I served as a liaison officer for General Grant, (but he said nothing about being Grant's number one spy as it was something private and delicate), and before I joined the Secret Service. When the female members of my troop were ill, I had to replace them because I could – and still can – modulate my voice so that it sounds feminine. And sometimes, as an agent, I use my talents to transform myself, into a woman, in order to accomplish very dangerous undercover missions… where I risk my life all the time…" He paused to see if Kitty was impressed and found her both impressed – and fascinated. Pleased, he continued, "I create all my disguises, I'm a very good dressmaker, and I could make a dress for you, Kitty. I have everything to make the one you want, all type of fabrics, colors, laces, ribbons, buttons…"

Eyes shining with pleasure, Kitty beamed. "Oh, I'd like that! No one ever made a dress for me before, Mr. Gordon." She said.

Pressing a kiss to Kitty's hand, Artemus said, in a soft baritone, "It would be a pleasure. And call me Artemus. I'm an excellent cook too. What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

She shook her head, amazed. "You're an exceptional man, Artemus. Well… I'll let you surprise me. I'm sure it will be delicious. "

Losing ground against his opponent, Jim decided to counter-attack. "The bathroom is beautiful, you'll see. I decorated it myself…"

Not impressed, Artie huffed. "I am a graduate in mechanical engineering, I built it. It has the most elaborate shower in the whole country, as well as a state-of-the-art bathtub. They are powered by a hot water tank which I installed on the ceiling to save space and…"

Using a mocking tone again, Jim interrupted Artemus, "Thank you Artie, Kitty does not need to have plumbing courses but to take a shower."

Kitty looked at Jim and said, "I'll follow you." She suddenly realized that her horse was outside, tied to the railing and paled in dread. "My horse! Cinnamon! She can't stay outside! She's going to die! I tried to protect her head with my blanket…"

Moving toward the door, Artie said, "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of her. We have a stable car. She'll be fine there."

Kitty beamed. "Thank you, Artemus."

Looking at Artie with concern, Jim said, "Be careful, okay?" then he led Kitty toward the door opening to the narrow walkway.

Sighing, Artemus moved toward the door. "I will. Let's go back into the deepest pit of hell, old man," he said. He removed his pajama top damp with sweat and wrapped it around his head and face as a protection against the sand and dust.

He opened the door and gasped in shock as he was immediately enveloped in scorching heat and battered by the sandstorm.

WWW

 _Later_

Cinnamon was distressed and stamped the hay-covered floor nervously.

Rubbing the mare's muzzle with a soothing hand, Artemus said in a calming voice, "Easy, easy big girl, I'm going to take care of you."

Using a hard brush, he started to remove the sand and dust covering the horse's body, making slow, soothing circles. "Shhh… calm down, easy…"

Mo'éhno'ha Ȯhtameōhtsėstse (Walking Horse), Artie's Cheyenne pinto and Lockpick, his quarter horse, standing on their stall on each side of Cinnamon, passed their heads over the wall and nuzzled the mare's head, snorting softly, helping her to relax.

Once Cinnamon was sand and dust-free, Artie lowered a big sponge into a bucket filled with water and soap and started to clean the mare's coat.

Both Mo and Lockpick nudged Artie on his shoulders, with their muzzle, demanding to be pampered too. The agent smiled and shook his head. "No," he said.

Insistant the two geldings neighed in concert and then nudged their owner with their noses again, and Artermus capitulated. "Okay, okay, I will clean you too, but later."

Once Cinnamon was clean, he toweled her dry and blanketed the mare. Then he patted the animal's neck, "Good girl."

Feeling reassured and comfortable Cinnamon whinnied, rubbing her muzzle against the human's chest in order to thank him.

Smiling Artie stroked the horse's muzzle. "Gotta go now. The boys here will keep you company. I'm going to prepare something to eat for your lovely owner now, Cinnamon."

Cinnamon bobbed her head up and down.

WWW

 _Later_

Relieved that Cinnamon was okay, Artemus headed toward the bathroom longing for a cold shower and checked to see if Kitty and Jim had vacated the bathroom and they had.

Once in the bathroom he closed the door, then removed his sweat-drenched clothes coated with sand and dust and left them in a pile.

He stepped into the shower enclosure and turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up. But it never did, so he moved under the cold spray, cold enough to make him shiver, tilting his face upwards, running his fingers through his curly hair.

He realized the water was cold because the hot water tank was empty. Kitty and Jim had emptied it, using up the hot water. Not deliberately, of course. But there was no hot water left, he mused.

The steam engine of the train not working anymore, there wasn't any hot water coming into the pipes, he thought.

But the cold-water tank which allowed mixing hot and cold water was full.

He was so hot he didn't mind, on the contrary. Cold water felt good on his overheated skin, sluicing over him and he let out a long sigh of pleasure.

WWW

Dressed in black pants and burgundy shirt, he came back into the parlor suite a couple of minutes later, holding a bowl filled with cool water – Marmie and AG in tow.

He found Jim and Kitty, hair still a bit wet, sitting at the table, already laid, talking at each other. He noticed they were holding hands, and smiling at each other, eyes locked.

Seeing him, they stopped talking and looked at him. Jim worried, asked first, "Are you okay, Artie?" and was relieved when his partner nodded.

Kitty worried too, but about her horse, asked, "How's Cinnamon?"

Smiling reassuringly, Artie noticed that she was wearing a pair of Jim's pajamas and her wet hair was wrapped in a towel. "She's okay, don't worry. I had her all pampered and she's probably befriending the other horses right now." He set the bowl of cool water on the floor and the two thirsty cats drank greedily.

The young brunette released a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" She stood and offered, "Can I help you in the galley, Artemus?"

Looking up at Kitty, Jim waved his hand in dismissal. "No, it's useless. Artie loves to be alone when he's cooking. The galley is his territory."

Kitty nodded. "Okay."

Being dismissed, Artemus addressed a rapid nod to Jim meaning, 'You won, I yield' and headed back to the galley, thinking that undoubtedly, he was no match against Jim Casanova West. Jim 'won the lady's heart each time there was a woman interested in both of them.

Not knowing jealousy, he didn't feel vexed at his companion's success with Kitty; on the contrary, he was happy for him.

Jim loved women – and women loved Jim in return.

For breakfast, Artie prepared and baked a round-shaped bread and cooked a big omelet with roasted potatoes that he cut into three portions. He placed each portion on a plate, added two slices of honey-baked ham, and four baked tomatoes with chopped parsley and minced garlic and dandelion sprouts with a lemon vinaigrette, and brought the plates to the next room – the bread lodged in the crook of his right arm.

Kitty, famished, looked down at her steaming plate, salivating and took her fork and knife, ready to devour everything. "It looks absolutely delicious, Artemus," she said.

Pleased, Artie smiled broadly. "Thank you, Kitty," he said, before pouring red wine in the young woman's glass. "I hope you'll like it."

Kitty nodded and waited until everyone had wine in their glass, and taking hers, she said, "To my saviors and new friends!"

Both Jim and Artie added, "Cheers!"

Taking the still hot bread, Artemus cut slices from it and offered them to Kitty and Jim. "Beware; it's just come out of the oven."

The young woman took a sip of wine and said, "I really enjoy your hospitality and your presence at my side, gentlemen, but I will leave as soon as the sandstorm is over. I can't wait to get back to San Juan to pick up some tools. I believe I have discovered the entrance to an underground world of the Ha'ichu people who were the ancestors of the Hopi Indians. The Ha'ichu people were Aztec warriors who explored this region centuries ago. They settled here, met and blended with the locals and that's how the Hopi finally appeared. That's why the Hopi Indians' language – which is is a very complex and very difficult language - descends from the Aztec language and it is unrelated to other pueblo languages. I should say, the Ha'ichu people _are_ the Hopi Indians ancestorsinstead of _wer_ e, because I think they're still alive – in their underground world."

Raising his eyebrows, very Surprised, Artie exclaimed, "Really? That's funny because…" He bit his tongue as he realized that he was on the verge of saying that Jim and he had met Aztecs before, but they had promised to leave the tribe in peace and alone. No one had to know they existed. Catching Jim's long look, he waved his hand in dismissal. "Ah! Nothing."

Kitty continued, "My colleagues at the University think the Ha'ichu people are extinct, but I'm persuaded they're not." She swallowed a few mouthfuls of omelet and potatoes, letting out happy noises of pleasure from time to time and added, "Why? Because I talked to a few Hopi Indians and they told me that they had seen small groups of people – dressed like their ancestors – like Aztecs - leave the bowels of the Earth – they mean El Diablo's canyon, where there is a very deep crevasse." She stabbed the tomatoes and engulfed them in her mouth before continuing, " they showed me engravings on rocks and murals depicting their ancestors, drawn a long time ago, and the ghosts were exactly like them. Pr. Rochester and Pr. Hayley my colleagues are persuaded that it's just tales, that the Indians are telling me nonsense… But I saw they are genuinely terrified. So I think their story is true." Then she attacked the slices of juicy ham.

Fascinated, Artemus asked, "Do you know why the Ha'ichu people chose to live underground? Were they hiding from their enemies?"

Kitty took another sip of wine and replied, "To answer your first question, I think the Ha'ichu people chose to live underground probably because they wanted to cut themselves off from the others, to find their identity again that they had lost over the centuries. They wanted to be pre-Columbian Aztecs again, but as they have evolved since that time, I think their civilization is not exactly like the Aztec one was in the 15th century. They probably have their own version of the Aztec life. That's why the people the Hopi Indians saw were dressed like Aztecs. They wouldn't be disturbed underground, in a remote and almost inaccessible place. To answer your second question, Artemus, the Hopi elders who are the 'guardians' of the ancestral history of their people told me the Ha'ichu people were feared by their enemies because when an enemy warrior was captured, he was immediately sacrificed to their gods. They had their chest cut open, their heart pulled out and placed on the ground, so the gods could see it, then he was dismembered and his remains eaten by savage beasts they kept as pets. They were described as huge, scaly, dragon-like serpents with horns and long teeth. I saw rock engravings depicting all this… I was particularly impressed by the piles of hearts. Dozens of them. The Ha'ichu people feared no one. Others feared them. I think they took refuge there after the climate changed, to be able to survive. But I don't know how they did survive underground." She cleared her plate and smiled at Artie. "That was delicious, thank you."

Bowing his head, Artemus said, "Thank you, Kitty," and started to eat his omelet and roasted potatoes, his stomach grumbling.

Cutting pieces of the thick ham on his plate Jim said, "The descendants of the Ha'ichu people left their place underground, do you know why?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, I don't. The Hopi hid as soon as they saw them and ran away. But I'm going to find out why."

Frowning in worry, Artemus took a sip ow wine and proposed, "Jim and I will accompany you. It could be dangerous… "

Kitty smiled. "Thank you, but I can manage this all by myself. I'm not a weak woman. I ride horses and use a gun as well as any man."

Furrowing his brow in worry too, Jim said, "I'm sure of it, but what will you do if those Indians attack you? What could you do? Kill one or two perhaps before they kill you in their turn. Artie and I are used to this kind of situation and we will protect you."

The young woman nodded. "In that case I accept your offer, gentlemen." Then she cleared her plate with the slice of bread, eating each piece of it with delight. "Mmm… your bread is just delicious, Artemus."

Pleased, Artie smiled proudly. "I'm going to make waffles covered with chocolate frosting and powdered with my latest culinary invention: icing sugar and I'm going to add a cup of vanilla ice cream, I have to use the cream before it becomes inedible."

Kitty's mouth salivated with anticipation and she licked her lips. "Fan-tas-tic!"

WWW

 _Later_

Reading the stack of old newspapers was boring, so Kitty huffed out a breath and left the armchair. "I'm going to see my horse," she said to Jim, who was thoroughly and methodically cleaning his guns.

He nodded. "Okay."

She headed toward the door leading to the narrow walkway. Once there, she looked down at the tawny cat sitting in the middle of the walkway, in front of a door. "What do you want?" she asked.

Marmalade was meowing and scratching at the door.

Smiling, the young woman nodded. "Okay, I understand, you want to go inside." She knocked at the door but obtained no response. She knocked a second time as Marmie meowed again. Still nothing. She decided to open the door ajar, slowly. "Hello?... I'm sorry to…"

She discovered Artemus sprawled across his bed like a starfish, lying on his stomach, his head buried in his pillow.

He was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly.

She knew that Artemus had retreated to his sleeping compartment after lunch for a nap. Jim had told him that their last mission had been very tiring.

He was wearing his black, short underwear only, with a bare chest, because it was very hot in the small room. She noticed the tattoo he had on his lower back, where rivulets of sweat were pooling: a black eagle, its long wings deployed.

She entered the sleeping compartment, closing the door behind her.

She recognized it as a Comanche design and with Marmie slaloming between her legs, she headed toward the sleeping agent.

She pulled up a chair, placed it beside the bed, sat on it and fascinated she observed the Indian tattoo. She had seen Indian tattoos before – but only in books –never a real one. It had the length and width of a bit more than her hand's span and contrasted with Artemus's milky skin there.

She knew that for Indians, tattoos were highly symbolic and linked to religious beliefs. It was a mark of distinction and honor too, and only the bravest warriors were tattooed. She remembered then Artemus telling her, "I'm an adoptive Crow and Comanche and I'm a Cheyenne warrior."

So, with that tattoo, he was marked as a Comanche warrior but didn't have the 'official title' because he didn't have Comanche blood running in his veins. But he had Cheyenne blood. That's why he was recognized as a Cheyenne warrior.

But this didn't in any way diminish the honor given to be recognized and appreciated by three Indian tribes. To her knowledge no one had been honored like that before him.

She couldn't help but to outline the black eagle with a fingertip and froze when Artie moved in his sleep but he didn't wake. He looked so beautiful in his slumber, with his hair tousled, his long eyelashes, his strong jawline, his lips parted, Blushing, she traced the curve of his broad shoulder. Yes, Artemus Gordon was a very attractive man.

But she wasn't interested in him.

She chuckled coldly. "And I'm not interested in Jim either… I'm just pretending. Dr. Loveless told me that women are James West's Achilles's heel. I will use that weak point when he is most vulnerable, I will kill him. He won't have the time or opportunity to react ... maybe when he makes love to me... in order to combine business and pleasure. As for Artemus Gordon, I'll find a way to eliminate him too. Then Miguelito Loveless will cover me with gold and diamonds. So much better that the small pay of the University. It was pure chance I found the Wanderer, stuck here by that sandstorm in the middle of nowhere. Or is it destiny? Who knows? I wanted to meet Jim and Artemus in Phoenix after my excursion into the desert to El Diablo Canyon … Phoenix where Dr. Loveless told me they were heading after their last mission. He knows everywhere they go – to be ready to strike, to capture them and then kill them both. But it won't be necessary now."

She ended her monologue when Marmalade leaped on the bed and sat sphinx style on her owner's lower back, hiding the tattoo – possessively covering as much of him as possible, claiming Artie as hers.

She stared at Kitty with big amber eyes where one could read, "Don't come any closer. This human is mine, all mine."

Kitty smiled and petted the cat – briefly - dreading to have her face clawed off by the possessive feline. "I didn't know that cats could be jealous…" She sighed. "It's too bad I have to kill him too, but I have a mission to accomplish," she whispered. Then she frowned. "I have to find an easy way to kill your master… If he's a recognized Indian warrior, he's redoubtable… I'll find something. But I will kill them both after they help me to find the ancestors of the ha'ichu people. I want to be the first one to discover them, I want my work to be recognized by my colleagues, by the scientific world and I want to be a great archaeologist, I want my name written in history books!"

Marmalade understood that Kitty was a mortal threat to her owner. She immediately arched her back, showed her teeth and growled threateningly.

Standing, Kitty gave a predatory smile to the cat and she said, "Enjoy your master as long as he's still alive." She opened the door and left, heading toward the stable car to see if Cinnamon was okay.

Then, she would start to seduce Jim West, she thought.

Marmalade lowered herself onto her owner's back, lying on her side and snuggled in closer to the heat of the small of Artie's back.

Outside the sandstorm was losing its intensity.

WWW

 _In the evening_

Blinking slowly, drowsy and barely awake, Artemus wiped away the drops of sweat that had formed on his forehead before pouring himself a second cup of fresh coffee.

Jim entered the galley a few seconds later, immediately noticing his best friend's mop of rumpled dark, curled hair the shadow circles under his eyes, and the general slackness of his face. Frowning in concern, he said, "You look like you need another nap, buddy."

Smiling, Artie replied, "I know. Don't worry, I'm fine. That heat coming straight from hell is sapping my meagre energy."

Relieved, Jim grabbed Artie's cup from his partner's hand, brought it to his lips and took a sip, a twinkle in his green eyes. "Your coffee is delicious."

Upset, Artie frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. "There are cups in the dresser, you know?"

Eyes lit with playfulness, Jim chuckled. "I know."

Sitting on a chair, heavily the older man said, "James my boy, you are in cheerful mood. I suppose it has something to do with the lovely Kitty."

Sitting on the other side of the small table, opposite to his best friend, Jim grinned. "Kitty and I spent the afternoon talking and… kissing."

Smiling Artemus said, "With a lot more kissing than talking, I suppose?" He saw Jim nod and smile broadly and added, "I'm happy for you, Jim. Where is she now?"

The door opened and the young woman appeared, wearing a red dress. "It's a beautiful dress, Artemus!" she said, before smiling broadly. "I love it!"

She entered the room followed by Marmalade, growling. She immediately positioned herself between her owner and Kitty.

Looking at Kitty from head to toe, admiring her, Jim finally answered Artie's question, "She was in my sleeping compartment putting on her dress – in fact, and it's _my_ red dress. It's the one I was wearing during our first mission together in Petersburg, in the last days of the war."

Smiling, Artie nodded. "Yes, it is. This dress was the right size, and I didn't have any retouching to do. It's perfect for Kitty." Seeing his cat in threatening mode, he looked at Marmie, frowning, puzzled. "That's odd. Marmalade likes everyone… it's the first time I've seen her react that way," he added.

Looking down at the tawny cat, hissing at her, Kitty looked (falsely) pained, "I don't know why she doesn't like me, and I love cats. They're adorable fluff balls."

Scooping Marmie in his arms Artie then placed his cat on his lap, running a soothing hands over her fur, but Marmalade didn't calm down at all.

She let out her fiercest growl, snarling, her tail curling upward aggressively, looking almost wild. Kitty instantly moved back, a bit frightened. "She really doesn't like me," she said. Then she left the small room.

Once Kitty was gone, Marmie completely calm now, turned around on Artie's lap, quietly vibrating as she purred with affection, throwing her face forward into her owner, licking at the exposed skin of his neck, whiskers brushing up against the human's cheek.

Smiling, Jim said, "I know what's wrong with Marmie, she's jealous."

Looking down at his cat's big amber eyes, Artie said, "No she's not. It's not the first time we have had a women guest on board, Jim. Besides, it's AG who should be jealous of Kitty being very close to you, not Marmalade, as Kitty chose you, not me. No, there's something else…"

Hearing his name, AG the black cat padded across the galley and hopped up onto a stool and looked up at his owner, purring.

Immediately Jim combed his fingers through his cat's fluffy fur. "Something else? What for example?" He froze at an awful thought. "Do you think she hurt her?" He shook his head, dismissing it, scratching AG's ears eliciting happy purrs. "No, that's impossible. She's so adorable."

Rolling his eyes Artie said, "How many times has an adorable woman turned out to be a cold killer – and almost killed you, Jim?" He yawned. "But I don't say, she is."

Listening to his heart rather than to his reason, preferring love to his intuition ringing bells at that idea, Jim shook his head. "Of course she's not. She couldn't hurt a fly."

Rubbing his eyes, Artie said, "I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner. Everything's ready. I'll just have to serve."

Frowning in worry Jim asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Scooping Marmie up and holding her against his chest, Artemus replied, "Yes I am. I just need more sleep to be in great shape again. See ya later, Jim."

He left the galley and entered his sleeping compartment shortly after, his eyes closing, his body heavy. He lowered Marmalade to the floor, removed his robe and pajamas top as it was like an oven in his room and flopped on his back on the narrow bed.

He fell asleep almost immediately. Marmie leaped on the bed and nestled in the V-shaped space between Artie's left arm and his left side, one paw now pressed firmly over her owner's moving stomach, her head resting on her human's belly.

She closed her eyes, emitting a low and rumbling purr.

WWW

 _Later_

Opening his eyes, Artemus realized that Marmalade was sitting on his chest. He smiled and scratched her behind the ears. "Good girl."

Marmie flopped onto her side, moved on her back and showed her beloved owner her belly, paws dangling limply in the air.

He couldn't resist petting her there and she started to purr loudly.

But after a moment he shifted on the bed needing to pee. "Sorry, Marmie," he said before trying to scoop up the cat, eliciting a mewl of displeasure.

Marmie crouched on Artie's upper body and meowing, she started scratching her claws down her owner's chest., gently enough to make sure he didn't bleed.

Smiling, Artemus said, "I know, you don't want me to leave the bed, but I need to."' He tried to scoop Marmie up again but she hissed.

He immediately stopped, frowning in worry. "What's wrong with you? Since Kitty's been here…" and there was a low growl.

He said, "Kitty," and heard a new growl, lower. Still furrowing his brow Artie asked, "Why don't you like her? She's nice."

New growl of disapproval.

He sighed. "Why don't you like her? Is it because you're jealous? Don't worry; she's interested in Jim only, not in me."

He propped himself on his elbows but Marmie refused to move, again, digging her razor-like claws in his skin – trying to immobilize him.

He froze. Knowing that cats were highly intelligent creatures he said, "Okay. Listen to me. I'm going to say things, and if I'm right, you meow, and if I'm wrong, you growl, okay?"

Marmie licked Artemus's neck.

He smiled. "I take that for a yes." He paused and said, "Okay, you don't like Kitty, that's established. "Why don't you like her?"

Without a hesitation, Marmie responded in biting Artie's Adam's apple. Then, she lowered her head, asking to be forgiven.

Puzzled, Artie asked, "She wants to bite me?" and there was a growl.

Marmie placed her left paw on her owner's neck where she had bitten him and scratched the skin, not deep enough to draw blood.

He blinked, finally understanding what his cat meant. "She wants to slash my throat? Kill me?" and Marmie meowed, balancing her tail enthusiastically.

Animals don't lie, he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a couple of seconds later Jim opened it. "Hey buddy, how was that nap?"

Finally dislodging Marmie from his chest, relieved she had retracted her claws, Artie sat on his bed...just to watch his cat nestling on his lap, across his legs – in an attempt to immobilize him again. "I feel fine, Jim." He yawned and then stretched… and realized that silence enveloped everything and everyone. The sand and dust loaded winds had died down. He smiled happily. "The sandstorm is over."

Feeling restless, Jim nodded. "Yes, but the Wanderer is stuck here for three days at least, until the driver and the fireman completely clean the steam engine and the cars. We have three days to help Kitty (Marmalade hissed) to find the ancestors of the Ha'ichu people. The El Diablo Canyon is 10 miles away from here. We'll go there tomorrow at first light."

Before responding, Artie tried to move Marmie from his lap, but she clawed the covers. "Okay. Oh, come on, Marmie, I need to go to the bathroom. It's now pretty urgent."

Marmie didn't move.

He sighed. "Okay, I've been warmed. I'll be careful, I promise."

Marmie retracted her claws and jumped off her owner's lap. She meowed in approval and padded out of the small room.

Intrigued Jim asked, "Care to explain?"

The two men heard a low feral growl just a few seconds before Kitty appeared beside Jim. She took Jim's hand in hers and asked, "Are you alright, Artemus?"

Standing, the older man nodded. "I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower before dinner. It won't be long. Everything's ready. I just have to serve it up."

Intrigued Jim asked, "Why is Marmie reacting that way with Kitty?"

Catching Kitty sending a cold stare at his cat with an equally cold smile, Artie realized that the young woman was dangerous.

Marmie had let him know that she wanted to kill him.

He now believed her.

WWW

 _Late at night_

Needing to drink a glass of water, Artemus put his pajamas pants on and left his sleeping compartment followed like his shadow by his cat and entered the galley shortly after.

He decided to drink the rest of the Champagne after he spotted the almost empty bottle on the table. He poured himself a glass feeling Marmalade's eyes surveilling him.

He smiled. "I think you and I have a conversation to finish, Marmie," he said sitting on a stool and the cat leaped on his lap.

Looking up at her owner the feline meowed a yes and pawed his chest.

Scratching Marmie behind her ears, Artie said, "I know, you're worried about me… but I trust you. If you 'say Kitty wants me dead, it's the truth, because animals don't lie and they are very perceptive, more perceptive than human beings. They have to trust their instincts to live and survive… you sensed she's a threat to me. But why does she want to kill me?"

Suddenly Jim entered the galley in his turn. Like Artie he was barefoot and wearing his pajamas pants only. "Did I just hear 'Kill me'?" He looked down at Marmalade, smiling at the tawny feline rubbing its head with deep affection against Artemus's chest. "Don't tell me that Marmie wants to kill you?"

Playing with his cat's tail, Artie shook his head, his face grave. "No, but she let me understand in her own way that Kitty wants to kill me."

Incredulous, Jim blinked twice. "What?"

Sighing, Artemus took a sip of Champagne, now tepid and not bubbling enough anymore, "It's true. She wants me dead."

Now dubious, Jim asked, "Marmie 'told' you that?"

Petting his cat's fluffy fur, Artie nodded. "And I believe her. Cats are highly intelligent creatures and animals don't lie. Marmalade is hostile to Kitty because she knows that she wants to kill me – she probably heard something that Kitty said about me… her plan to kill me, for example. Since then, Marmie has done her best to protect me; she didn't want to let me go out of my compartment before dinner. I know, it does sound bizarre, but I sensed that Kitty is dangerous, and not what she seems to be."

Seeing that his best friend was – deadly – serious, he sat on the other stool and said, "Why would Kitty want to kill you?"

Kitty heading toward the bathroom heard voices and padded silently along the narrow walkway curious to hear what the agents were saying.

She stopped beside the open door, keeping out of sight of the men.

Shrugging Artemus responded, "I don't know why, but I do know that Kitty wants to kill me. I'm persuaded of it, Jim."

Scratching his head, Jim proposed, "I find that hard to believe. She's adorable and she couldn't hurt a fly – even if she has guns. It's for her protection only. She's incapable of killing someone."

Placing his empty glass on the table, Artie said, "You're wrong, she can, and I'm going to ask her a few questions tomorrow."

Kitty frowned, not feeling safe anymore. Artemus somehow knew she wanted to kill him, but Jim wasn't convinced. Her eyes narrowed and blackened with determination. She would kill Artemus – but to avoid being suspected by Jim, she had to make him believe it was an unfortunate accident.

Then Jim would die.

She silently retreated toward the bathroom and entered it without a noise. She left it a couple of minutes later, and heard the two men talking to each other.

She went back to the presidential sleeping compartment.

Hungry, Jim was eating a piece of bread and some cottage cheese, when AG entered the galley and sat at his feet, meowing.

Lowering his free hand to his cat's head, Jim said, "Are you going to tell me that Kitty will kill me too?" Then he chuckled.

Clearly upset, Artemus frowned, his mouth set in a terse line. He glared at his best friend. "That's not funny." He scooped Marmalade in his arms and huffed in annoyance before leaving the galley.

Feeling bad, Jim said, "I'm sorry, Artie." But his partner was already gone. Holding AG against him, he followed his partner.

But Artemus pursed his lips and closed his door right in his face.

Tbc.


	3. Act Two

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT TWO**

 _El Diablo's canyon_

Kitty pointed at the exact place where the Hopi Indians had told her that they had seen small groups of people dressed like their ancestors – leave the bowels of the Earth. It was the north end of the deep crevasse snaking through the middle of El Diablo's canyon.

Both Jim and Artemus moved cautiously to the edge and looked down. It was very deep and dark, and they couldn't see the bottom of the large crack.

Kitty had to restrain herself from pushing the two agents into the crevasse. It would be so easy. But she needed them, for now. She had to find the underground world of the Ha'ichu people to become a famous archaeologist, she thought.

Puzzled, Jim mopped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and looked around him. The place was barren except for a few prickly bushes scattered among boulders. The air was shimmering with heat at a distance of a few feet , heavy and hard to breathe. "Are you sure it's the right place? Because there's no way to climb that wall," He asked the young female archaeologist and eased his damp shirt off from where the material was sticking to his overheated skin, trying to cool himself – just a bit.

But it didn't work.

Kitty nodded and a rivulet of sweat escaped from her hairline, trailing down the side of her nose. "Yes, it is," she affirmed wiping it away with two fingers. They told me their ancestors left that crevasse here, just in front of those twin rocks we can see on the other side of the crevasse. I'm sure there's a way to climb up here, and a way to go down too. Let's find it!"

Opening his saddlebag, Artie pulled out a kerosene lamp and a long, solid, rope. "I thought about that and I brought everything necessary." Sweat was running down his temples into his hair. "I really hate that heat coming from hell cooking me through my clothes! Once inside the crevasse, we'll be protected from the scorching sun. Now I know why the Ha'ichu people chose to live underground…" He lit up the lamp, attached the rope against the ring on top of it and lowered it into the crevasse, slowly, and about 10 feet below, narrow steps appeared carved in the rock.

Excited, Kitty said, "See! They use the stairway, and then a ladder to reach the surface. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Looking at his best friend, Jim smiled, "Did you bring a ladder too, Artie?"

But Artie didn't smile. He was still cross with his partner. "No, I didn't. But you can lower me inside using that rope."

Cringing Jim said, "I'm sorry." And, as Artie didn't react, he added, "Maybe I should go first, I'm lighter than you, no offense."

Glancing at Kitty Artemus said, "None taken, it's true. But you're stronger than me, and I'm sure you want to stay at Kitty's side…"

Kitty nodded and wrapped her arm around Jim's. "You'll be careful, Artemus, right?" with a false smile that left the older agent unfazed.

Blatantly ignoring Kitty, Artie wrapped one end of the long rope around a rock, for security, verified the solidity of the knot then, moving back toward the crevasse, he stopped beside the deep crack in the ground and fastened the other end of the rope around his waist. Once that was done, he said, "You're going to lower me in the crevasse Jim, slowly, until I can reach the last step of the stair."

Holding the rope tightly, Jim slowly lowered his best friend into the darkness, hearing a series of 'okays' coming from Artie.

Kitty stared at the knot… thinking it would be very easy to cut the rope, once taut, on Jim's back of course, just a bit, to make it look like an accident… The rope would break and Artemus would fall into space. She had a cold smile.

Good idea, she thought. Jim is enough to help me. And he doesn't think I want to kill Artemus – he would believe it was a terrible accident, she added in her mind.

She pulled out the foldable knife she had in her jacket pocket and moved slowly behind Jim, watching the rope tightening as Artemus descended into the crevasse.

Busy helping his best friend down safely into the crevasse Jim didn't pay any attention to Kitty. "Artie? Everything okay?" There was a muffled "Yes, I'm okay" and the younger man sighed in relief. He asked, "Are you far from the top of the stair?"

Kitty placed the blade of her knife against the rope and started to cut the fibers, keeping an eye on Jim's back, ready to hide it in a split second.

Suddenly Artemus cried out, "I'm on it!" and he sneezed and shuddered as he was hit with a burst of cool air. He sighed in relief. No suffocating heat here. "Oh God, that feels so good."

Smiling, Jim released the rope and pivoted – watching Kitty looking at him, her arms crossed on her chest. "He has reached the stair."

Kitty, hiding her knife in her sleeve nodded, "Yes, I heard Artemus." Then she couldn't help but glance briefly at the rope, cut a little, hoping that Jim wouldn't see the small cut.

Then she realized that she had made a big mistake doing that. She was going to have to use that rope to go down into the crevasse too.

She uttered a small, breathy curse and wanted to face palm herself, but didn't. 'You're an idiot! If you want to kill yourself, it's the right way to do it! Don't be so anxious to kill him! You will find a good opportunity to do it later, keep your cool, Kitty!' she thought. Then she had a brilliant idea: change the rope. She pointed at the cut fibers and said, "I think there's something wrong with the rope, here."

Immediately Jim inspected the rope, not suspecting for a second that the young woman had cut it (especially because she needed it to go down into the crevasse) and nodded, "Hmm, some fibers are cut… I'm going to change the rope. I brought a long rope too, just in case… ropes can be damaged. It's Artemus's idea. He's always prepared for anything."

Kitty smiled. "Luckily I saw that, I could have died and you too if the rope had broken… Poor Artemus, I'm glad nothing happened to him."

Immensely relieved Jim grinned. "Yes, you're right. Wait for me here, Kitty. I'm going to fetch the new rope from my saddlebag."

Kitty nodded, "Okay." But when Jim headed toward the horses standing a little further away, next to a group of shrubs, she moved closer to the deep crack.

She looked down. She could barely see Artie's silhouette standing on the last step of the narrow stairway. "Are you okay, Artemus?" she asked. There was no response. "Jim is changing the rope, because it's a bit damaged, so don't worry if you see the first one go up."

In the crevasse, Artie frowned. "A bit damaged? It's a brand new rope! I checked it myself. How is it pos…?" He stopped mid-sentence realizing that Kitty had probably damaged it – so he would fall down to the bottom of the crack and died there, all his bones crushed.

She had tried to kill him! But she did it before realizing that she needed that rope too, to go down in her turn, and stopped before cutting it right through, he thought. He added in his mind: Kitty had told Jim that the rope was damaged and as he was in love with her he didn't think for a split second that she had cut the rope in order to kill him!

He frowned. "Be very careful, old man," he muttered to himself under his breath.

He glared at Kitty, seeing her frame lit by the sun and said, "Fortunately I asked Jim to bring a second rope, let's hope it's intact!"

Suddenly the end of the second rope landed at his feet.

WWW

 _Later, in the crevasse_

Holding the gasoline lamp, leading the way, Artie was the first to reach the last step of the narrow stairway dug into the rock face.

He was the first too to see bones covering the ground – human bones, everywhere.

He felt a shiver run down his spine.

Holding a second gasoline lamp, Jim pointed at a skull. "Kitty, can you explain that? Are your Ha'ichu people cannibals?"

Kitty shook her head, looking embarrassed. "No, they're not. But I'm glad you came here with me and that you are armed… because there are beasts guarding the entrance to the underground world of the Ha'ichu people, huge, scaly, dragon-like serpents with horns and long teeth."

Picking up a skull Artie said, "Horned serpents are a type of mythological serpent common to many tribes of the United States and Canada. They are usually supernatural in character- possessing magical abilities such as shape-shifting, invisibility, or hypnotic powers. For example, the Cheyenne believe in an underwater serpent called Mehne. Mehne lurks in lakes and springs and eat hu…" His words were cut short when suddenly a long and low rumbling growl resounded. "What was that?"

Frowning Jim said, "Mythological you said? I don't think so."

Paling, Artie lowered the skull to the sandy ground listening to the voice in his head that warned him that he was in mortal danger and proposed, "Let's get out of here, before it's too late," while glancing around him in apprehension.

It was dark. Very dark at the bottom of the stairs and there was a shape slowly coming into sight. The serpent-dragon? He thought with apprehension.

Kitty crossed her arms on her chest. "It's just big snakes! We can kill them with our guns! We have to stay! I want to find the Ha'ichu people!" then she unholstered her revolver.

Moving to the right, lowering his lamp to the ground, Jim lit up a rifle, then another one, lying there. "Big snakes or not, those people here had guns too, and they were killed."

Heading back toward the stairway, Artemus suddenly froze hearing a loud hissing noise that sent shivers down his spine. The hair stood up on the back of his head and he gasped in shock as he saw two glowing, big, slit red eyes fixed on him, in the darkness. "It's too late," he said, a lump in his throat, backing up. He lowered his hand to his Colt – but he wasn't rapid enough though. What was hiding in the darkness was simply too fast for him.

He let out a strangled cry as the 'beast' darted toward him and attacked him at an astonishing speed – forked tongue stretched out toward him, elongating.

He backed away but the creature lashing out its long tongue, struck him like a whip. He cried out in pain, and his gun flew from his hand, the shot going wide, as he kicked and struggled to get away from the leathery, sticky tongue, smearing sticky saliva-ish substance all over his front and back.

He gasped as the serpent-dragon's tongue wrapped around his legs in a vice-like grip, pulling them out from under him.

The next thing he knew, he was being swept up into the air. "Let go of me!"

Artemus dropped the kerosene lamp to the ground just before the beast began to drag him toward its large mouth lined with long, pointed teeth.

He screamed in primal terror, and writhed and thrashed against the serpent-dragon's tongue holding him. "Jim! Help me please!" he pleaded, as he tried to wriggle free once more.

He was going to be eaten alive! He thought, horrified and his stomach lurched.

Looking at Artie in pale-faced horror, Jim fired at the 'guardian' but realized almost instantly that the bullets were ricocheting off the beast's triangular scales. One of them almost hit him.

The gunfire was deafening in the enclosed space.

Her mouth dry, her eyes wide open, feeling cold and frozen with terror, Kitty stared at the beast that was pulling a squirming Artemus into the darkness. Then, Instinct took over and she bolted for the stairway, running upward, climbing the steps two at a time at top speed – yelping out in a panic.

Still holding his lamp, Jim knew Kitty would be fine on the surface and followed the serpent-dragon's large tail, entering a large tunnel covered with bones and some sort of glowing moss offering a faint light. He could hear Artemus's harsh breathing and cries of pain echoing off the walls there.

He gritted his teeth. "I'm coming Artie! I'm right behind you!"

But he was brutally stopped when the serpent-dragon's tail, long spiny and covered with sharp, bony protrusions, suddenly slammed into his chest, knocking breath from his body, and breaking a rib or two.

The pain flared.

His vision went fuzzy at the edges and he collapsed to the ground before losing consciousness a few seconds later.

WWW

 _Later_

Moaning, Artemus woke up sprawled on top of a pile of human bones.

He blinked open his eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar grotto wall lit up by the sun, coming through large holes in the top of the cavern.

Suddenly very much awake he shot up into a sitting position to get ready to fight against the huge serpent-dragon… and found himself covered with blood and with slimy serpent-dragon's saliva.

Speaking of serpent-dragon… he hurriedly moved back as he saw the guardian looming over him lower its scaly, two-horned head toward him, the black and red scales glinting in the sunlight.

He lifted a hand. "Nooooo!" he cried out, his heart pounding in panic, as the beast's open mouth descended on him, green saliva dripping. "No-no-no."

He screamed as he was lifted up in a near crushing hold. Panic spread through him as he struggled. He lashed out, punching the beast's snout, hurting his hands on the black scales.

But the serpent-dragon continued holding Artie in its mouth, inflicting more multiple wounds and adding more slime to his clothes.

Artemus was losing consciousness when the 'serpent-dragon' lifted him into the air and dropped him in the middle of a giant nest, made with flat rocks and diverse skulls – containing six large eggs. Two of them were hatching, and dark gray, baby serpent-dragons' heads were showing, the babies letting out shrill squeaks, showing small but sharp teeth.

His heart leaping into his throat, Artemus realized in horror that he'd serve as first meal for the serpent-dragons' offspring. "No, no, no! I'm not food!" he said, standing up. He didn't want to be eaten slowly, piece by piece, by dragon babies.

But 'mommy' serpent-dragon used its head to slam his left shoulder hard, dislocating it. The agent cried out in pain and sank to his knees.

He curled up in a fetal position – in a protective position - and sucked in a deep breath, grimacing in pain, his right hand pressing over his injured shoulder.

Suddenly Artemus yelped as a large dog-sized serpent-dragon bit his right hand he pushed the creature back – eliciting a scaly nose-butt from the mother.

A blinding pain hit Artemus on the back of the head leaving his ears ringing and a fresh trickle of blood oozing from his scalp and he grunted. His vision instantly grew white as stars exploded in front of his eyes and he crumpled up in a heap on his side, passed out.

More mini-serpent-dragons's heads popped out – all of them hungry.

Hiding behind a rock, at the entrance to the grotto, Jim glanced at his gun helplessly. It was useless against the serpent-dragon.

But not against the serpent-dragon babies he could see climb onto the edges of the nest to say hello to their mama, before going back into the middle.

A plan formed in his mind: take a baby hostage and leave that place with Artie. He would release it once safe on the surface. "Good plan!" he thought.

He stood, ready to run toward the nest, when he felt the ground tremble and heard a rustling sound. He pivoted, finding himself face to face with the massive shape of a second serpent-dragon, much bigger.

It was the dad.

Fear gripping his heart, Jim moved back hastily while the other serpent-dragon was whistling loudly in the wide grotto chamber. He found himself standing in the middle of a circle of light, behind a light shaft, caught between the two serpent-dragons.

He shook his head. "Serpent-dragons!" he said, voice thick with disbelief, his heart racing, observing the two creatures in a span of a few seconds.

They were a mix between a snake (serpent) and a dragon, indeed. They had a snake's body with black dragon's scales, long red spikes lined the back of their spine and they had the tail of a dragon too. They didn't have leathery wings though, but two arched horns on top of their heads. And, of course, dark, red slit eyes, a long forked tongue and very big sharp teeth that could tear a man apart in seconds.

He fired at them, but the bullets ricocheted on their scales disappearing in the grotto. It only served to anger the two beasts.

The huge male opened its mouth wide, saliva dripping to the ground in long filaments.

Shaking madly, Jim closed his eyes, ready to die. The serpent-dragon was going to pierce him, going to smash him into a bloody pulp and eat him.

He pulled in a couple of deep, harsh breaths. "I'm sorry, Artie." he wouldn't be able to save him. Soon they would be together again, in the other world.

He was resigned to his fate when he suddenly remembered something: he had one of Artie's small orange time bombs in the side pocket of his jacket.

He fished it out and in a flash programmed it to explode two minutes later. He then ran toward the nest, finding his best friend's body curled up on himself and covered with mini-serpent-dragons biting his hands and neck with their small razor-like teeth.

He said, "Artie wake up buddy!" but as the older man didn't react, he leaped among the rocks and skulls, pushed the small squeaking babies away from Artemus, noticing that the other man was bleeding from multiple wounds and was covered with green goo.

He grabbed him by his broad, strong shoulders, squeezing gently. "Artie! Wake up! ARTIE!"

Blinking awake, Artemus whimpered at the pain, tears filling his eyes. "Aaaah! That hurts!" he rasped and gritted his teeth. "Left shoulder's dislocated."

Immediately Jim released his grip and maneuvered Artie up on his feet. "Come on, Artie. We need to get out of here!" He slid an arm around him and urged Artemus to stand and the older man managed to get to his feet with a few wobbles.

His mind de-fuzzing, Artemus realized that Jim was keeping him upright. "Jim?" Then he gasped in terror as he noticed the two serpent-dragons moving toward them, showing their long sharp teeth. "Oh my God…"

Feeling lightheaded, nauseous, he felt the contents of his stomach rising into his throat. He coughed and gurgled, nearly choking on it.

He vomited, splashing Jim's shirt. "S'rry," he rasped.

Utterly frightened Jim said, "We have to get out of here, now! Are you ready?" Not waiting for his partner's response, he threw the time bomb in front of the oncoming dragons. Then, one arm wrapped around Artie's middle, he marshaled him toward the tunnel, his broken ribs hurting like hell. He gasped, chest heaving to reclaim his breath just before a big explosion resounded a few seconds later.

Not looking back, the two men ran through the tunnel, both moaning and panting. Finally, a faint light appeared and they reached the base of the stairway a few minutes later.

But they didn't climb the steps: a group of a dozen of the Ha'ichu people were standing there, barefoot and wearing colored dresses and holding spears.

Pressing a hand to his broken ribs, Jim stopped and drew in rasping breaths. "I think we have found the Ha'ichu people," he said.

Two warriors framed Kitty, one of them pressing a knife to her throat. The two agents looked at each other, both thinking it wasn't a good day.

Hearing a loud hiss, they joined the group of Ha'ichu people as daddy serpent-dragon appeared, his red eyes glowing.

Lifting his spear decorated with colored feathers, a hulky warrior, his long raven hair touching his broad shoulders and wearing a blue dress, stepped forward and said something in his language and the dragon immediately calmed down.

Suddenly mama serpent-dragon and the six babies appeared in their turn and Jim sighed in relief. The family wasn't injured. He hated to kill animals – even spiders. Even if the said animals had hurt Artie and he and had almost killed them.

The serpent-dragons 'glared' at Jim and Artie – even the babies all of them angry and frustrated their 'meals on legs' had escaped and they turned around, heading back to the grotto where the giant nest was.

Sighing in relief, Artemus sat on a rock, bone-tired, both wincing and grunting as muscles spasms shook his dislocated shoulder, increasing the pain tenfold. "Thank you, you saved our lives," he said to the tall, strongly-built warrior.

Giving Artemus a black look, the warrior pointed his lance at the other man, the sharp edge of his spearhead touching his throat.

His face impassible, keeping his calm; Artie explained, "We are here to meet you, we are peaceful explorers. My name is Artemus Gordon." Pointing at Jim he added, "This is James West," and looking at Kitty with total indifference, he said, "And this is Catherine Reynolds."

Lowering his lance, the Indian said, in English, "My name is Tlacelel, meaning in your language 'greatest of our male heroes.'"

Very surprised, Jim noted, "And you speak English."

Tlacelel nodded. "Yes, prisoners from the outside world taught us your language, before they were sacrificed to Mictlāntēcutl the king of Mictlan, the lowest and northernmost section of the Mictlampa, the region of death of the underworld." He bulged his powerful chest and added, "I'm the chief warrior. You know we are here; we cannot let you go back to the surface. Nobody must know that we exist. You will die too, like all the others."

Dreading to be killed, Kitty intervened, "Don't kill us, please!"

Still looking at Artemus, the Ha'ichu man ignored her and said,. "I should bring you back to the guardians lair so they can kill you, and eat you, but I won't. You managed to survive and no one has done that before. You can see their bones lying on the ground everywhere. They were explorers too. You are great warriors and you are worthy to donate your blood to Mictlāntēcutli, the most prominent of our gods and goddesses of death and the underworld. He will be very pleased."

Kitty felt her knees going weak and goosebumps pimpled along her skin. "Oh my god! No! Please, no!" She stopped talking when she felt the obsidian blade cut her skin.

Blood trickled down her neck.

She felt tears start to fall, the terror already too much.

WWW

 _In a cell_

Sitting on a stone bench that was sculpted in the rock wall, immobile because the smallest movement of any part of his arm was torture, Artie said, "Jim, you have to relocate my shoulder. I mean return the humeral head to its normal place in the glenoid fossa."

Looking down at his best friend who was pale and sweating, Jim moved away from the small opening in the heavy wooden door covered with metal plates and nodded. "Okay, but it's going to hurt like hell."

Gritting his teeth, Artie said, his voice hoarse with pain, "I know, I'm already suffering like hell. But you already did it for me a few times, so I know it will be done the right way."

Standing in front of Artie, Jim removed what was left of Artie's jacket and shirt, torn and bloodied and soaked with the sticky serpent-dragon's saliva, leaving him bare-chested. Then he asked the other man, "Ready?" and his best friend nodded.

Artemus ground his teeth together and held his breath.

Jim flexed the other man's elbow to 90 degrees and gradually rotated the shoulder outward in an external rotation. It was so painful that tears rolled down Artie's cheeks as he tightened his jaw, moaning. Muscles spasms shook his whole body. His head felt heavy and began to swim.

Then, after 10 minutes of gentle pushing, the shoulder spontaneously relocated – and Artemus slumped forward bonelessly.

His vision grayed and went blurry, and he felt like he was hovering on the edge of consciousness. He was going to pass out.

Immediately Jim gently maneuvered Artemus against the rock wall, minding his injured shoulder and slapped in face, gently, but firmly. "Still with me Artie?"

Eyes closed, grunting, Artie nodded. "Yeah… Feel better. Still hurts though." He looked up at Jim and frowning in worry, he asked, "Your ribs?"

Sitting on the orange-stone bench, Jim smiled but he couldn't quite suppress the wince. "Still broken, breathing is very painful. But there's nothing to be done," he said. "You're covered with blood…"

Lifting his bloodied right hand covered with bite marks, Artie smiled. The good news was he wasn't bleeding to death nor did any of his bones feel broken. "I know, the serpent-dragons teeth were pointy and sharp… even those of the babies. They nipped me."

Placing a soothing hand on his best friend's knee, Jim asked, "We met Aztecs before. Do you remember the Sun Goddess?"

Smiling, Artie nodded. "Yes, of course I do. Let's hope there's one here too. Kiss her and we'll be free to go back home."

Jim nodded glancing around again at the cell lit only by sparse torches. "I'm wondering why Kitty is not here with us."

Suddenly the door opened and two guards entered the small room, holding spears. They pointed them at the two prisoners. "Out!" said the tallest man. "Teoxihuitl (precious and divine) wants to see you."

WWW

 _In the underground throne room_

Teoxihuitl was a tall, athletic woman, with long dark braided hair adorned with a large, flamboyant feather headdress.

She had golden pieces that clung to her ear lobes, she was wearing a long, red dress and her face was hidden with a golden mask imitating the head of a snake.

She was sitting on a solid gold throne and flanked by two piles of human skulls and two braziers and she was holding a long gold spear.

There was a huge Aztec pyramid-shaped wall behind her. Torches lined the walls, lighting up sculpted figures of animals, warriors and gods carved into the red ochre rock.

Tlacelel, was standing at her side, holding a long, obsidian knife.

Dozens of guards were surrounding them.

Jim and Artemus glanced at each other, thinking the same thing at the same time: it was impossible for them to escape.

Framed between the two guards, Jim and Artie bowed their heads respectfully, then hearing a muffled cry they saw Kitty enter the vast room in her turn.

She was escorted by two soldiers too, but unlike the two men, she had her wrists bound and she was gagged, preventing her from speaking.

Pleased to see it, Artie didn't hide a smile of satisfaction – earning a look of reproval from his partner, but he chose to ignore it.

Moving toward Kitty Tlacelel said, "She hit several of my men and bit them. I had to restrain her and gag her. She isn't harmed."

Smiling, Jim bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

Teoxihuitl pointed at Artie and said something in her language. Immediately a guard pushed Artie toward the queen.

Placing a hand on the prisoner's bare back, he commanded, "Bow down before the Teoxihuitl! Face down!" and he was satisfied when Artemus complied.

On his knees, forehead touching the ground, Artie waited… and gasped, when a few seconds later, he felt a finger trace the tattoo he had on his lower back.

The Queen said, both amazed and impressed, "Quauhtli! An eagle! Only the bravest warriors have an eagle tattooed on their skin. Mictlāntēcutli will be very pleased to receive your _tona,_ your heart, which is the seat of the individual. You're a warrior, and Mictlāntēcutli likes to govern over the souls of warriors who died heroic deaths – and being sacrificed to the god, is a heroic death. I will cut through your abdomen with a knife made of gold. Then I will tear your still beating heart out of your chest and I will hold it toward the statue of the god of death and the underworld. Doing that, I will release the _istli_ , a fragment of the Sun's heat trapped in it. Mictlāntēcutli will receive this divine sun fragment as the most precious offering and the god will quench his thirst with your blood. He will bestow my people and me with all his blessings for many years! Then, your dead body will be cut up and given to the guardians, as a gift."

Kitty frowned, hearing that. She knew everything known about the Aztec, and yes, she was right, the ha'ichu civilization was not exactly the same as the one of the 15th century Aztec. But very close, she thought. She continued her musing, for example, human sacrifices were performed using an obsidian or flint blade, not a gold one. And the kind of sacrifice the Queen had talked about was performed by a priest, and not in honor of Mictlāntēcutli, but Huitzilopochtli, the sun-god.

The Queen suddenly grabbed a handful of Artie's hair and yanked his head upward eliciting a muffled cry – and Kitty came back to Earth. "Mictlāntēcutli will be pleased."

Teoxihuitl gave the guard a nod and the soldier pulled Artemus back to his feet. Then she took a closer look at the prisoner's other tattoo: it was an intricate dragon curled around his right arm. She gasped in surprise and took a step back, suddenly afraid. "It's Xiuhcoatl! The fire-breathing dragon! Symbol of weapons of destruction!" She glared at Artemus and added, "You won't have time to bring destruction here, Quauhtli! You won't because you will die soon."

Paling Artie said, "I'm not here to bring destruction, like my friends here we came in peace, wanting to meet you, to know you. But we won't tell anyone what happened here."

Teoxihuitl hid a cold smile behind her mask. "I'm sure of it, because you are going to die." She paused appreciating Artemus and Jim's worried look and Kitty's terror reflected in her eyes. Then she came back to sit on her throne, now looking at Jim, from head to toe. She said again something in her language and Tlacelel headed toward Jim, his biceps showing.

He stopped in front of the smaller man before giving a command, "Remove your clothes, the Queen wants to see if you have a tattoo too."

Happy to comply in his goal to seduce the Queen, Jim removed his jacket and shirt, offering his muscular and tanned upper body to Teoxihuitl's eyes.

He turned around and then offered the Queen a large seductive smile, his green eyes shining. His natural charm always worked magic on women – even those who tried to kill him. That's why they didn't manage to poison him, stab him, shoot him… he thought.

But it had no effect on her and he was left stunned, his male pride hit. It was the first time a woman had remained insensitive to his charms.

Upset, he was picking up his clothes when Tlacelel said, "Leave them where they are. You won't need them anymore."

Jim complied.

Teoxihuitl observed Jim and then used a dismissive gesture. "Bring those two to the guardians, I heard they had offsprings. The little ones need to eat." She pointed at Artie and added, "Mictlāntēcutli will be fully satisfied to receive the blood of this man as an offering." She gestured toward Tlacelel. "Have Quauhtli prepared for the sacrifice!"

Tlacelel bowed his head. "Yes, my Queen."

Hearing that, Quauhtli (Artemus) took an instinctive step back and yelped in pain when he felt the tip of a spear puncture his side.

He grunted. "Great! Another puncture hole in my body…" he rasped. Seeing Jim look at him worriedly, he added optimistically, "We'll leave this place alive. We always survive the worst situations."

Feeling as optimistic as his best friend, Jim smiled to his partner and said, "Yes we do. We just need to find a way to."

Tlacelel shook his head. "That's impossible! You will die." He lifted his hand, ordered something in his language and six warriors circled Jim and Kitty, already framed between four warriors. "They are going to take you back to the guardians nest."

Kitty terrified shook her head and cried out something muffled by her gag. Jim took her hand to calm her down and smiled to her. "Calm yourself Kitty. We won't die here, believe me." Then, pushed by a guard, he headed toward the entrance of the throne room. He stopped, glanced at Artie and said, "See you later, Artie." Then he smiled.

Looking at Artemus, Tlacelel pointed at a door, on the left. "This way!"

Escorted by four soldiers and by Tlacelel, Artemus followed the twists and turns of a long corridor covered with other symbols with torches attached to light the way.

Suddenly Artemus stopped dead in his tracks and headed to the short tunnel on his right, leading to a kind of natural balcony opening… to an enormous cavity filled with pueblos constructed of stones cut from the rock walls with polychrome paintings and carvings covering the walls. They had flat roofs and multiple levels which were accessible by ladder.

A temple was erected in the middle of the plaza. It had two staircases and at the base of these staircases there were enormous dragon like figures – like the serpent-dragons. The temple was decorated with paint and statues. The whole underground city was lit by some sort of glowing moss, offering a faint light (like the one in the tunnel leading to the guardian's nest, he remembered) and by many braziers.

At the bottom of the adobe houses, Artemus could see corn fields which were surrounded by canals and ponds of fresh water where sheep and cows were grazing on grass and pigs were rooting among bushes for fallen fruit.. A lot of people lived there, dealing with daily tasks; many of them working in the fields or taking care of the animals.

He turned toward Tlacelel, amazed by the splendor of the find the 'hidden' world of the Ha'ichu people . "It's beautiful," he said.

Nodding, Tlacelel said, "Yes, it is." Then, he poked Artemus's side with his knife. "Move! Mictlāntēcutli is awaiting your sacrifice."

WWW

It took several minutes to reach a large room occupied in its middle by a natural pool with crystal clear water coming from a spring.

Tlacelel halted beside the edge of the circular pool, took a cloth on top of the pile sitting there, threw it to the prisoner who caught it and commanded, "Take your clothes off, all of them. You have to take a bath in the sacred fountain in order to be purified before the ceremony. Then, you will be given new clothes and ornaments and led to the altar. Mictlāntēcutli loves that those who offer him their heart and their blood are beautiful."

Looking at the pool, Artemus started to remove the rest of his clothes. "I like the idea of taking a bath to clean myself as I'm covered with blood and serpent-dragon saliva, of having new clothes too because mine are ruined, but sacrificing me isn't necessary." Then, naked, he dipped a foot into the water, then the other, gasping as it was cold. He eased himself into the water till his lower belly was above the waterline. Goose bumps erupted all over her legs and stomach.

He sat on the rocky bottom and started to rub his limbs eagerly with the cloth.

One moment later, Artemus pushed himself into the water. Dripping, he was leaving the pool, feeling a lot better without all the blood and serpent-dragon's stick saliva covering him, when he saw the others bow as Teoxihuitl entered the room. She was framed by two female servants. One was holding long pieces of colored cloth in her arms and the other a round plate filled with gold necklaces and pectorals.

The Queen was holding a cup made of gold.

Artemus immediately covered his private parts with his large hands and flushed from embarrassment. His skin turned red with a blush, and it spread from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest.

Standing in front of Artie, the Queen looked at her prisoner from head to toe again and ordered, "Meztli (Moon) is going to dress you, Quauhtli."

Meztli used the pieces of cloths to wrap Artie with from his hips down to his knees, then Teoxihuitl circled the agent. "Perfect." She snapped her fingers. "Citlali! (Star).

Immediately the other woman placed the heavy gold necklaces and pectorals around Artemus's neck, covering nearly his entire chest.

Moving back, the Queen looked at Artemus once again, and said, "You are beautiful Quauhtli. Mictlāntēcutli will be very pleased."

She moved back close to the white man and handed him the cup she was holding. Artemus took it glancing at its contents.

It was a syrupy liquid he noticed, like black honey. But it was something else, he thought. "What's this? Is this poison?" He asked.

Teoxihuitl shook her head. "No, it's a powerful drug. You need to be calm and relaxed when I open your chest with a knife before pulling your heart out. Drink!"

Seeing that Quauhtli hesitated, Tlacelel placed the blade of his obsidian knife against the prisoner's throat, cutting the skin, deeply enough to draw some blood. "You have to obey the Queen! Drink it, or I will force it down your throat."

Feeling his blood pool at the base of his neck, Artie took a sip of the potion, to taste it first – it tasted like molasses, then he drank all of it.

Tbc.


	4. Act Three

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT THREE**

 _In the serpent-dragons's nest_

Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt pure fear flood through her veins. Her legs wobbling dangerously, she moved behind Jim naked from the waist up. She curled into a ball, pressing her legs against her chest, trying to hide herself as much as possible, as the two massive scaly beasts with blood-red eyes headed in their direction, showing their long, big teeth.

Defenseless Jim had to fight hard against paralyzing fear. "Let's get out of here!" he said, and grabbing Kitty's hand he ran in the opposite direction.

But soon the mini-serpent dragons circled them, snapping their jaws at them – while the parents looked at them, hissing encouragingly.

He released the young woman's hand and suddenly dashed toward a baby creature and caught it in his arms, trapping its head under his arm – avoiding being bitten by the mini serpent-dragon which began to struggle with force.

Kitty stared at Jim stunned. "What are you doing?" Then she heard two loud angry hisses and said, "They're not happy…"

Seeing the other babies moving closer, Jim nodded. "The parents won't attack us if I hold one of their babies in my arms. They could gulp it in at the same time as me – and kill it. There's an opening at the bottom of the stairway, in the rock wall, large enough for us to go inside. I felt an air flow coming from it, there's something behind there, a natural cavity, a passageway… Maybe a corridor leading to a hidden city of the ha'ichu people. On three, you follow me, Kitty."

Kitty gathered her courage. "Okay."

Still holding the thrashing and squealing baby serpent-dragon against him, keeping his teeth away from him, Jim said, 'Ready? One… two… Three. Run!"

They ran.

WWW

 _In the altar room, at the same time_

Completely helpless, tied down to a large, cold, stone altar coated with bloodstains, Artemus was blinking slowly. He was feeling dizzy. His mind and thoughts felt a little fuzzy from the potion he had swallowed.

He tugged weakly at his restraints, grinding the rope against his wrists and ankles, but it was no use. The ropes were tied tightly, cutting into his flesh and keeping him pinned to the sacrificial altar.

His body relaxed in its bounds and he watched hazily as a man rang the ceremonial brass gong deafening everyone… preceding the entrance of the Queen.

She moved toward him, holding a pure gold knife in her cupped hands.

Behind her was a life-size clay statue of a blood-spattered skeleton, the eye sockets of its skull contained eyeballs. His headdress was decorated with owl feathers. He wore a necklace made of human eyeballs and bones.

He murmured, "Mictlāntēcutli, I presume? Lovely."

He turned his head on the other side and noticed a man draped in a blue and green feathered cloak holding a terracotta pot and a paintbrush.

Shortly after, using red paint, the man started tracing Aztec's ideograms on Artemus's body – except where cloth and gold necklaces made contact with his skin.

Brushing Artie's jawline, Teoxihuitl explained, "Matlalihuitl (blue-green feather), the High Priest is dedicating your body to the god of the underworld. From us, as a present. In exchange for that precious offering, Mictlāntēcutli will bestow us with peace and prosperity for many years." Then she trailed a finger along one of the intricate carvings of the arched altar - offering the prisoner's chest to the knife - into bowls settled on the floor, empty for now. But soon, they would be filled with blood. "Usually it's Matlalihuitl who sacrifices the prisoners to the god of death and the underworld. Once a month, when the moon is full, I send a group of warriors to the outside world and they bring me people, male or females, it's not important. Their hearts and blood are. But not people from our blood – Hopi Indians – but white people like you."

Frowning Artemus remembered hearing something about mysterious disappearances in villages lost in the Sonoran desert.

Colonel Richmond had sent agents to investigate that… but they hadn't found anything. Of course, they didn't know that there was a lost Aztec world here, and that the Queen needed human sacrifices to please the god of the underworld. "You killed them then fed the beasts with their bodies… That explains people leaving this place and all the human skulls everywhere…"

His mind growing foggy, but aware that he was on borrowed time, he murmured, "Hurry Jim… or I'll be as good as dead soon."

Only his best friend could save him now. And usually, Jim did it in the nick of a time. He hoped that that this time would not be an exception to the rule.

Matlalihuitl lifted the necklaces and pectorals covering Artie's chest and used his paintbrush to draw a circle where the prisoner's heart was, then one line along each of his jugular veins and on his throat, where, once cut deep, blood would flow. Then, he drew another line on Artie's wrists. "You will cut here, deeply, my Queen," he said.

Smiling like a crocodile, Teoxihuitl said "I will." She glanced at the two men standing behind her, next to the door, holding a heavy two-sided drum between them. She gave a nod and the two musicians started to hit the drum regularly, in rhythm.

Then, Teoxihuitl removed her golden mask, revealing her triangular face, her eyes black and cold and teeth sharpened to points. They were as sharp as the talons on a serpent-dragon, making her face look demonic. "I offer you the great privilege of seeing my face. No mortal sees it, only the High Priest and Mictlāntēcutli. It's exceptional, Quauhtli, because you're special. I hope you appreciate this honor." She traced Artemus's lips with a fingertip. "But my face is the last thing you will ever see."

She pressed a dry kiss on Artie's lips.

The kiss of death.

WWW

Following Kitty, Jim sighed in relief as he joined the young brunette in the middle of a long corridor covered with other symbols with torches attached to light the way.

He smiled, "I was right. There was something behind that opening in the wall… and the baby serpent-dragon didn't follow us."

Overjoyed to be still alive, Kitty nestled again Jim and kissed him. He responded with a quick kiss and said, "Let's find Artemus!"

Kitty nodded. "Okay, then we'll leave this horrible place! I'm going to forget the ha'ichu people and their lost world! For me, from now on, they all died, long, long ago!"

Hearing voices, Jim and Kitty hurriedly slipped into a dark opening in the wall. Two soldiers, holding a spear each passed in front of them, chatting.

Seizing the opportunity, Jim left his hiding place and leaped on the two guards. Using solid punches; he knocked one out in less than ten seconds. Then, pointing the sharp end of a spear against the throat of the other, he asked, "Where's my friend? Tell me, or I kill you."

Shaking, the soldier pointed at the end of the corridor. "He's in the altar room. Turn left, then right. It's the last door."

Jim hit the other man with a steel-like uppercut and slid the unconscious soldiers into the opening in the wall, hiding them in darkness.

Grabbing Kitty's hand, he said, "Let's save Artie! And let's hope it's not too late."

WWW

 _In the altar room,_

Placing the tip of her gold knife on Artemus's neck, Teoxihuitl sliced through skin, following the line of red paint there.

It was a superficial wound. She didn't try cutting deeper.

She grinned. She would take her time to sacrifice this man to the god, enjoying every drop of blood flowing out of his body. Then, she would remove his heart. And it would be brutal, she thought.

It wasn't deep enough to slash the external vein, but deep enough to draw blood. Groggy, Artemus barely felt anything.

He blinked dazedly at the Queen when the blade of the knife she was holding dug into his flesh, on the other side of his neck, blood already welling from the gash – not feeling anything. "Jim…" he whispered, still hoping that his partner would save him.

He glanced expectantly at the door guarded by two soldiers and for the first time noticed there were torches in the walls and floor – lighting up gold-covered walls.

Teoxihuitl smiled predator-like. "Your friend won't come to save you. Abandon all hope of seeing him again. He's dead."

His vision blurred with tears, Artie shook his head, "No. Not… dead, impossible," he let out as his mind was growing foggier.

Suddenly he heard thuds and cries of pain and surprise, then Jim appeared in his field of vision, pressing a knife against the Queen's neck.

He smiled weakly. "Hey, Jim! You took your time," he said.

Jim chuckled. "I'm sorry for the delay. But I had big 'scaly' problems to get rid of." Pointing at Artie he added, "Cut the ropes."

Scowling, the Queen complied and Artie propped himself on his elbows, wincing. He attempted to sit up twice before succeeding.

Looking up at Kitty he noticed a wicked gleam in her eyes, and frowned. His inner voice sounding alarm bells in his head.

Suddenly, Kitty placed the sharp edge of a knife (taken from a guard they had passed) against Jim's throat. "Drop your knife. Now!" Staring at Artie she ordered, "Don't move! Or Jim dies!" then she pressed the tip of the obsidian blade under Jim's Adam's apple, just slightly to draw a thin trickle of blood. "Do it! Now!" she said her voice cold as ice.

Seizing the opportunity of that unexpected move from the female prisoner, Teoxihuitl instantly pressed the tip of her gold knife under Artie's chin. "Do what she said, or I slash your friend's throat. I'm an expert," she commanded grinning sadistically at Artemus, still stunned, blinking.

Caught in that Mexican standoff, Jim lowered his knife before dropping it to the ground. Confused, he simply asked, "Why?"

Glancing briefly at the guards regaining consciousness, Kitty said, "Why? Because Dr. Loveless offered to cover me with gold and diamonds if I killed you. I won't have to do it. The Queen of the Ha'ichu people will kill you in my place, to please the god of the underworld." She looked at the Queen and added, "And to thank me for having given you to her, she will release me. I promise you, I won't tell anyone about you, your people and your city. You don't exist. You're just a myth."

Nodding Teoxihuitl said, "I will release you, and you will leave this place unharmed. I promise." She beckoned to the guards. "Call more guards."

She looked down at Matlalihuitl lying on the ground, still unconscious and glared at Jim, snarling at him. "You're going to pay for this!" she said, a predatory look in her eyes. "I will open your chest with great pleasure, and you'll suffer!"

Looking up at Jim, Artemus, half-surprised by the reversal of the situation, said, "I knew there was something not clear with her. I know now why she tried to kill me – and why she would have killed you too." then he laid back on the altar his limbs losing all strength.

Kitty just chuckled.

WWW

 _Later, back in the cell_

Lying on the stone bench, his face buried in his hands, Artie rasped, "I don't know if I would not rather be dead, I never had such an abominable hangover in my whole life." He touched his neck, finding his skin there sticky with blood. Hopefully none of the wounds were deep enough to cause great damage and the bleeding had stopped, he thought letting out a sigh of relief.

Sitting beside his best friend, but barely seeing him as the light – provided by a single candle flame – was more than dim, Jim said, "If you die, it would be permanent. Colonel Vautrain is not part of this game. You won't come back this time."

Rubbing his pounding temples, Artemus said, "You and I are in a pretty dire situation, James my boy. We could die, very soon on the stone altar."

Placing his manacled left hand on Artie's arm, Jim said, "I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told me that Kitty wanted to kill you."

The older man slowly moved himself into a sitting position and let his head fall back against the stone wall. "My ol'nuggin' is pounding." He glanced at his wrists and ankles which were stuck in shackles connected to the wall behind him. He nodded. "Apologies accepted, Jim. Loveless chose a good recruit. He's very good at that, and Kitty's good too."

Suddenly they heard someone unlock the wooden door covered with metal plates and it swung open with a loud creak and the bright light of a torch streamed into the cell, held by a guard. He placed it in a mounting on the wall and a couple of seconds later two women stepped inside, holding a bucket filled with water and a cloth each, they settled them on the ground then left.

Kitty appeared in her turn. She was holding a terracotta bowl filled with something white and greasy the two agents noticed.

She stayed unfazed as the two federal men gave her a black look. "The Queen is giving you some water from the sacred spring and a cloth to clean yourself, as you won't be allowed to go to purify yourselves in the pool. You have been punished, so you will stay here in this cell, shackled, until you are sacrificed to the god of death and the underworld, Mictlāntēcutli." Looking at Artie, she added, "the Queen sent me to give you this, it's an ointment to apply to your wounds, Artemus. It will accelerate the healing and there will be no scars left. Teoxihuitl wants you to be 'beautiful' again to be sacrificed to Mictlāntēcutli, that means cleaned. Mictlāntēcutli loves that those who offer him their heart and their blood are beautiful." She placed it on the ground, between the two buckets.

Sending a withering glare at Kitty, Artie said, "I know that. Put that bowl beside the wall, then leave. I don't want to see you again."

Kitty grinned. "You won't me see again. I will leave for the surface tonight – before the sacrifice. A few guards will escort me to the nearest trail, so I can't lose myself in the desert. Then, once in Phoenix, I'll take a train to the north. I have to go back to Boston to meet Dr. Loveless. You have only a few hours left… and I, the rest of my life to enjoy a fortune! Dr. Loveless will cover me with gold and diamonds when I'll tell him what happened to you. And, as proof of your death, I'll bring him your gunbelts. He wants them as trophies to experience pleasure every time he sees them."

Standing, Jim headed toward the young woman but he didn't go far as his hands were bound together in manacles and his ankles fettered. Chains running from both sets of shackles to the floor behind him stopped him just two steps before Kitty. "Did Dr. Loveless tell you that all his past plans – involving accomplices like you - to get rid of Artie and I failed? This time will be no exception to the rule. We'll leave this place, and like Loveless's other accomplices, you will end up behind bars, or dead." Then he grabbed the two buckets filled with water and the cloths.

He headed back toward Artemus and placed the two buckets onto the rock bench. Then glancing at Kitty he added, "We'll see each other again."

Kitty chuckled. "Never. Farewell gentlemen." Then she left the cell, followed by the guard. The heavy door was locked again.

Relieved that Kitty was gone, Jim sat down beside Artemus, plunged the washcloth into the cool water, and then wrung it out between his hands. Then he carefully dabbed the cloth oh-so-carefully at his partner's neck and removed the coagulated blood and dry paint there – making Artemus wince. "I'm sorry."

Fighting tears of pain welling up in his eyes, Artemus rasped, "It's okay, I'm good." He watched his best friend dip the cloth back down into the 'purifying' water, then move it up to his neck again, gently cleaning the sensitive skin there. "Thank you, Jim," he said.

Smiling, amused, Jim let the washcloth drop into the water. "You're a big boy; I think you can manage to clean the rest of your body."

Dunking the other cloth in the other bucket, Jim grabbed up the soaked cloth from the water, cleaning his muscled torso.

Restrained with the manacles, Artie began scrubbing at his face and sighed into the coldness of the cloth, attenuating his headache – for a few seconds.

But it wasn't easy to clean oneself with shackles on, he thought. "It's the first time I've cleaned myself, restrained like this," he said.

Chuckling, Jim mopped down his left arm. "There's always a first time. Actually, it's not the first time I've done this." He saw Artie look at him with intense curiosity. "It happened when I was working solo, before we got partnered."

Frowning, a bit cross, Artie scrubbed the cloth down his right, tattooed arm. "You didn't tell me that. I thought I knew everything about you…You've been hiding things from me."

Sending Artie a pointed look Jim replied, "Says the man who hides things from his mysterious past from me." Then he smiled.

Cleaning his other arm, Artemus said, "Touché!" and then wiped the cloth down his painted belly. "So, what happened?"

Standing, Jim slowly washed his right arm. "I was captured by a group of ex-Confederate soldiers when I was investigating a plot to assassinate the President. They locked me in the basement of a house for a week before I managed to escape and contact the sheriff. I was restrained like I am know, and Martia, the chief conspirator's sister brought me buckets of water and a cloth each morning… She washed my back. I had to send her to prison like the others…" He sighed.

Smiling, Artie splashed his face with water and mopped it with the damp cloth. "That's the short version, you'll tell me the long version later, alright? If there's a later, of course." Then he plunged his head directly in the bucket, stayed underwater for a few seconds and then shook his head, water flying from his wet hair. "Ah! It's cold, but that feels good!"

Jim took the terracotta pot Kitty had brought and sitting beside his best friend again, he dipped two fingers in the ointment and carefully dabbed the balm on Artie's now clean cuts. They were bleeding a little. When he was done, he drew back. "All done."

Hearing someone unlock the door again, the two men froze and watched Tlacelel enter the room, followed by two guards. "I see that you are both clean," the strong warrior said. "Good! Mictlāntēcutli will be pleased." He said something in his language and one of the soldiers accompanying him, pulled out a key out from his belt and removed Artemus's manacles.

Looking at Tlacelel, Jim asked, "Are we going to be sacrificed?"

Tlacelel nodded. "Yes."

WWW

 _Later_

Both half naked (a cloth was wrapped around their middles from their hips down to their knees), their torsos disappearing behind gold necklaces; James West and Artemus Gordon were tied down side by side on top of the large cold stone altar.

Resigned to his fate, Artie looked at Jim and he was so close to his partner that his nose touched his. The younger man was tugging furiously at his restraints, grinding the rope against his wrists and ankles cutting into his flesh which was bleeding. "Well, James my boy, I think this is the end of us. Well, at least in this world. We'll meet again in another one."

But Jim wasn't ready to die, yet. "One day, yes, when we're old, but not before. We have to get out of here," he said with determination. "If the ropes would give just a little bit, I might be able to slip free… " and he continued to struggle against the restraints pinning him to the altar.

They both jumped, startled, when the ceremonial brass gong resounded loudly… preceding the entrance of the Queen, framed by a guard and Tlacelel.

She was followed by man draped in a blue and green feathered cloak holding a terracotta pot and a paintbrush: Matlalihuitl.

She moved toward the two agents and looking at Matlalihuitl, she ordered, "Begin the ceremony with the younger man. Then, you can take your time cutting his chest open – to create the maximum pain – before tearing his still- beating heart out."

Still trying to get free of his tight restraints, Jim looking up at Teoxihuitl, and glaring at her he replied, "You won't kill us. Your god will be very disappointed."

Queen Teoxihuitl smiled behind her gold mask. "You won't escape, it's impossible. You and your friend will die and Mictlāntēcutli will be very pleased to receive your hearts and blood. He will bestow us with peace and prosperity for many years."

The High Priest. moved beside Jim and lifted the necklaces and pectorals covering Artie's chest before drawing a circle with his paintbrush and red paint where the other man's heart was, then he traced one line along each of his jugular veins and on his throat, where, once cut deep, blood would flow. After that he drew another line on his bloody wrists.

He was dipping his paintbrush in the terracotta pot containing the red paint again when he froze hearing a loud rumbling through the earth.

Everyone stilled in the room. The rumbling increased then the rattling sound faded away before it completely stopped.

The Queen raised her hands above her head, eyes closed, palms opened. "Mictlāntēcutli is shaking the ground and groaning, he's impatient to receive his offering!" She said. She nodded and the High Priest pulled out the obsidian knife which was slid in his belt and placed it on top of Jim's heart. "Hurry, Matlalihuitl. Mictlāntēcutl is impatient! Let's not keep the god waiting for his offering of hearts and blood!"

Suddenly there was another deep roaring coming from underneath the ground and strong vibrations and a series of shakes which got more and more violent. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and the ground was cracking open and caving in in some places.

Feeling the altar shuddering underneath them and beginning to sink down into the earth, Jim and Artie looked at each other, wide-eyed, color drained from their faces as they realized it was an earthquake.

The shaking was soon followed by more, each growing larger in intensity than the last.

Frightened, the Queen retreated toward the door, Tlacelel following her struggling to keep his balance. "Mictlāntēcutli is angry! The God wants to receive his blood and his hearts, now!" She cried out, trying to cover the loud groaning and cracking. She pointed at the prisoner. "Kill them! This sacrifice will appease the God's anger! Do it before he kills everyone!"

Nodding, the High Priest lifted his knife above his head. "Yes, my Queen!"

He was ready to stab Jim in his chest when the paved ground started dropping away underneath him. He collapsed on top of Jim, cursed under his breath and clutched at the other man's arm as he tried to stabilize his balance – and had to drop the obsidian knife. Staggering, he didn't have time to grab it, as the trembling grew even more violent, sending him spiraling down into a large hole. He let out a strangled cry of terror and then… nothing.

Immediately afterwards the ground split up in front of the altar and the front part of the large sacrificial stone sank in a hole.

Both Jim and Artie cried out in deep worry.

Everyone but the two prisoners left the room at top speed. The walls of the canyon crumbled and, suddenly everything stopped.

Regaining control of himself, and using his forefinger, Jim managed to reach Matlalihuitl's knife (which had fortunately landed close to his hand) and began cutting the rope immobilizing his wrist on the altar.

Looking at Jim slicing the fibers with the sharp blade, Artie said, "Hurry Jim, hurry! It's not over. I don't want to be crushed by some rock falling from the ceiling…"

He had just said that, when a low rumble and new intense vibrations shook the ground and it started bobbing up and down.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from above and large chunks of rock and cascades of dust from the ceiling started falling through several fissures – and a jagged rock hit Artie, scraping his shoulder and arm. He instantly yelped and blood welled up a split second later.

He blanched and added, "Okay, not saying anything anymore…. except, HURRY!"

Having cut the rope around his right arm, Jim hurried to cut the other rope pinning his left one, as more rocks were falling everywhere. "I know, I know!"

He got rid of the restraints at his ankles and busied himself in freeing Artie as the altar room was on the verge of collapsing and falling into a deep hole.

Once Artie was finally free, the two men sprinted away toward what was left of the door, running and staggering in zigzags over the quaking and caving ground, avoiding large chunks of rock from the ceiling which were falling through several fissures.

Screams of terror and grief started up in the distance along with animals crying in fear as the earthquake racketed through the underground city and Artemus thought about all the people living underground, remembering the huge, superb underground city. Their world was crumbling. He swallowed hard. He wanted to help them, save as many as he could, but he knew he couldn't, that it wasn't possible.

He sincerely hoped they could survive.

The ground started to crack open. They had just left the altar room when another earthquake hit. It was an aftershock, not as strong as the first quake but strong enough to make the room crumble. They ran through the corridor as the ground bobbed up and down – and fractured, opening large fissures. They jumped over a series of crevasses opening under their feet. The trembling grew more violent, they sank to the ground, trying not to fall flat on their faces. The walls of the room they had just left crumbled. A load of huge rocks fell from the ceiling and sealed it.

As suddenly as it had started, the earthquake stopped. The whole ordeal lasted maybe 5 minutes, but it felt like much longer.

Covered with dust and sweat, out of breath, Jim leaned against a now immobile rock. He was trembling and felt drained. "That was close… We could have been crushed back there, Artemus;" he said amazed to be still alive.

Glancing around him through the curtain of thick dust hanging in the air, Artie could hardly catch his breath. He let out a harsh cough, full of grit. "I'm too… old… for… this," he rasped. He realized then that he was intact – or almost and his relief extended to Jim. He was still there too. He nodded, panting. "Yes, that was too close for my taste…" and watched his shaky hands, wishing them to stop trembling but they didn't. "And somehow… we managed to get back to the entrance of the lost world of the Ha'ichu people. We were very lucky."

Smiling Jim said, "As usual."

Feeling exhaustion pressing on his shoulders, Artie added, his words being slurred, "We won't die, not this time. Let's go back home. I'm longing for my bed."

Looking anxiously in the direction of the dark tunnel which led to the serpent-dragons nest, Jim added, "Yes and the beasts are not far…"

Paling, Artie made a dash toward the stairway but froze when he heard a loud hiss. He couldn't help but turn around and gasped when he saw two big, glowing eyes fixed on him, in the darkness. "It's too late," he said, and that was his last thought. His head was fuzzy.

He blinked slowly, his face expressionless and his shoulders sagged. His arms went limp to his side, and he stood in place without moving, his blank gaze riveted on the beast's big slit eyes.

Grabbing Artie's arm, looking at him, Jim said, "Let's get out of here!" but Artie didn't react. "Artie?" Surprised, he looked at his partner.

The other man looked like a statue. There wasn't even a fluttering of eyelashes. Now very worried, he snapped his fingers in front of Artie's face.

Still no reaction.

He waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. "Artie? Oh, Artie? Can you hear me?"

Hypnotized, Artemus said, "Yes, I can," in a lifeless, emotionless voice.

Then Jim remembered what Artie had said about the horned serpents, they possessed hypnotic powers. He hadn't looked at the beast's eyes, that why he was still master of his mind.

He didn't hesitate. As the guardian approached, he punched Artie, hard, square on his chin and the other man lost consciousness.

He caught him before he could land on the ground, threw him across his shoulder and climbed the first steps. He had reached the first landing, when another earthquake hit.

It was not a strong as the first quake but strong enough to make the tunnel crumble, trapping the serpent-dragon under tons of fractured rocks.

Tbc.


	5. Act Four

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **ACT FOUR**

His partner draped over his shoulder, Jim used the ladder that Kitty, with the guards accompanying her had climbed moments before, and reached the surface a few minutes later.

He hurried to move away from the crevasse as it was collapsing in on itself, huge rocks crumbling and buckling under the vigorous shaking. Soon, it was sealed up.

Cinnamon wasn't there anymore he noticed. Kitty had taken her horse to get away. But Blackjack and Mo were still attached to a tree, in the shade.

Frightened by the earthquake, they were agitated and whinnied.

Moving beside the Cheyenne pinto, Jim transferred Artemus from his aching shoulder to his partner's saddle before shaking his arm. "Wake up buddy! We're out!"

Opening a bleary eye, Artie groaned. "Ow… that hurts." His voice was thick and slow. He blinked hard, trying to stay awake. Then his head started to drop.

He was so deeply bone tired.

His limbs feeling like lead, the older man leaned against Mo'éhno'ha Ȯhtameōhtsėstse's neck, burying his face in the horse's bicolor mane.

The ground beneath their feet trembled with the aftershocks of the quake… and, suddenly it was over. The rumbling ceased, the vibrations disappeared and the shakes died down – all of this in a matter of seconds. Everything was eerily calm after the earthquake.

Cringing, Jim rubbed the stubble on his chin and said, "I know, I'm sorry, Artie," then he mounted his black stallion and, taking Mo's reins, he hit the flanks of his horse setting him in motion, at walking pace, Mo and Artie following a few paces behind.

Exhausted, Artemus drifted into a heavy slumber halfway from the Wanderer and didn't wake up before they reached the train.

Once there, in the stable car, Jim woke Artemus and helped him to dismount. "We're home buddy. There's a comfortable bed waiting for you."

His eyelids becoming heavy, Artie let out a small breath resting his head against his partner's shoulder and didn't react when Mo, worried, started nuzzling his hair.

Smiling reassuringly, Jim stroked the Indian horse's muzzle, calming the animal. "He's okay Mo, he's just deeply bone tired." Then he helped his partner to walk toward the door.

WWW

 _Later, in Artemus's sleeping compartment_

Marmalade leaped on top of Artie's bare chest and started licking his face, so very happy to have her owner back in one piece.

But Artemus didn't react, sleeping soundly.

It didn't stop the cat which rolled in a ball on the pillow, nestling against the human's neck and shoulder. Then she purred in contentment.

Having climbed on top of Jim's shoulder AG licked his owner's scratchy chin. He too was very happy that his human was back him intact.

Reaching out, Jim checked the other man's pulse to find it was normal and his breathing was even "Sleep well buddy." He watched his chest rise and fall for a minute just to reassure himself that his companion was okay, and he added, "I'm going to send a telegram to Colonel Richmond. He's not going to believe that whole story… " Then he left his partner's room.

WWW

 _Two days later, morning_

Slowly, Artemus drifted back to consciousness. He was lying in his bed, on his back with his arms shoved up under the pillow - with Marmalade sitting on his lap, watching him, head tilted to the side. The morning sun was shining through the blinds and he squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

She let out a series of different meows.

He knew she was asking him if he was okay. He smiled. "I'm fine," he said rubbing his stubbled cheek and feeling the pillow creases on it too.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Both Artie and Marmie looked at the door and the human said, "Come in!"

A split second later Jim appeared on the threshold. He was holding a tray in his hands. "Ah! You're awake! Good morning! It's breakfast time." He entered the small room and placed the tray on the side of the bed. The cat immediately sniffed the different dishes.

Scooping up Marmalade, Jim landed her on the floor. "I've got something for you. You need breakfast too," he said to the hungry feline who was meowing.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Artemus settled against the wall and winced. His whole body ached, stiffness settling in every bone and muscle of his sore body.

He felt like a very old man.

He picked up the tray, that had cutlery wrapped in a table-napkin, some bread, a plate sporting slices of ham, carbonized toast and bacon, a pot of strawberry jam, a bowl filled to the brim with cottage cheese and a mug of steaming coffee, plus a saucer of milk for Marmie - and settled it on his lap.

The edge of the bed dipped under Jim's weight. "Breakfast in bed, don't get used to it, it's one time only. I did it because you're probably not in shape to do anything."

Looking back at Jim Artie chuckled and said, "Are you trying to be romantic? Because it's not going to work, I'm not going to marry you, Jim. Don't insist."

The two men shared a laugh and Jim said, "That's too bad, because you look so beautiful in a wedding dress, Artie. Remember the Kelley case in New Orleans? We knew he was hiding in the church and he knew that we were there, outside, ready to capture him. You had a very good idea: organize a faux-wedding in order to enter the church without being recognized and arouse suspicion…"

Remembering all that, Artie almost choked on his suppressed laughter. "I'll never forget that. Never! I was disguised as a bride with a beautiful dress. I had to run up the central aisle with high heels and an eight-foot long train to catch Henry Kelley..."

Jim nodded. "Everyone in the church was astounded when you leaped on him and pinned him to the floor before pulling out a small gun from your garter belt… showing off your legs and underwear in the process. Fortunately the priest knew everything about our mission; otherwise he would have excommunicated you for that sacrilege! But the other attendees in the church were pretty shocked."

Grinning, Artie added, "By what? By my male underwear? By my hairy legs? I know, I should have shaved my legs, but capturing Kelley came first."

The younger man smiled. "All the above and mostly by the fact that you were a man, wearing a blond wig, a faux-breast, a dress – a wedding dress no less. I'm used to it, but they weren't."

His stomach rumbling with hunger, Artie looked down at the food in front of him. "That was fun! Where are the scrambled eggs and the sausages?"

Cringing, Jim replied, "They're not here. It was hard enough and dangerous enough to cook the bacon. In not doing it, I avoided burning down the galley; you should thank me for that. Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast!"

Nodding, Artie said, "Yes, mom. And thank you. Mmmm… It looks edible…. But I'm so hungry that I could eat anything." Then, he asked, "What happened?"

Sitting on a stool, Jim responded, "I prepared breakfast." Then he chuckled. Seeing Artie mock glare at him, he smiled and added, "Long story, short. After that serpent-dragon hypnotized you – transforming you into a living statue ready to be eaten alive, I knocked you out. Sorry about that. Then, after the beast was buried under tons of rocks after one last tremor, I brought you to the surface. You slept on your horse all the way back to the Wanderer and then I put you in your bed. You slept through two days."

He took the saucer of milk and placed it on the floor. The cat jumped on the carpet and immediately started to lick the cold, white, creamy liquid – purring in satisfaction.

Rubbing his temple, Artie said, "Thank you Jim, you saved my life, again. Now it's my turn to save yours…" He smiled.

Leaning toward Artie, Jim sniffed and then his nose crinkled in disgust. "You stink buddy. You smell like dead fish. I suggest a long bath after your breakfast – and a shave too."

Drinking a mouthful of horrible coffee, the older man needed all his self-control not to gag, and then he grimaced. "I know, I know. I'm not exactly a romp in a flowery meadow." He quickly surveyed his body covered with scrapes, bruises turned purple and clusters of healing wounds and said, "You could poison people with this horrible stuff, you know Jim? Fortunately I drank so much bad coffee in my whole life, that I'm immunized. He scratched his itchy beard then separated his piece of bread in two with the knife, slid the slices of ham on one half, and then spread a little of the cottage cheese on top of them. He closed his sandwich and bit into it. "Did you contact Colonel Richmond?" He asked, watching Marmie leap on the bed.

Caressing the cat's back, Jim nodded. "Yes, I did. We have to find Kitty and arrest her as she tried to kill two federal agents."

Smiling broadly Artie said, "It will be a pleasure. She's probably on a train heading to the north, to Boston." And he finished his sandwich.

Jim added, "I told the Colonel about our last adventure and asked him to send a detachment of cavalry to El Diablo's Canyon. They found survivors from the Earthquake. The underground city was almost completely destroyed. Unfortunately dozens of people died and dozens of others were injured. They were transported to Fort Davis near Phoenix, pending the decision of the Government. I think they will be offered land to start over or they will be integrated into the Hopis… But they will have to choose a new queen and High Priest, because Teoxihuitl and Matlalihuitl are both dead. Tlacelel is seriously injured but he's going to make it."

Spreading cottage cheese plus strawberry jam on the other half of his piece of bread, Artie nodded. "With time, they will be fine." He asked, "Is the Wanderer ready to leave?"

Pushing Marmalade away from the tray and the bacon, Jim said, "Yes it is. We should leave within a few minutes now. As for Kitty, she's not going to go far. The Colonel told all the agents between here and Boston to search for her and arrest her. We should receive a telegram soon telling us that she had been arrested. I intend to use her to capture Loveless."

Offering a slice of crispy bacon to his cat, Artie nodded. "She'll help us in exchange for a remission of her sentence. Good idea."

Jim stood and pointed at the door. "Bathroom, Artie, now."

His mouth full, Artie chuckled.

WWW

 _Later in the bathroom_

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Artie blew out a heavy breath as his broad, strong shoulders suddenly sagged wearily. His face was pale and drawn. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. This not-mission had left him completely drained. Exhausted.

He glanced at the bathtub, but didn't have the energy and courage to climb in it, so he headed toward the shower stall instead.

He clumsily got rid of the cloth covering his hips and private parts, tossing it to the floor next to the bathtub and climbed into the wooden shower enclosure with a grimace and grunt of effort.

He turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up (there was hot water again), watching dazedly clouds of steam roll over the top about thirty seconds later.

Then, he placed his hands in front of him on the front panel and dunked his head under hot water, eyes closed, relishing the hot water running over his body, beating down his stiff and aching muscles and enjoying the feeling of warmth cascading down his shoulders, relaxing.

He stayed like this, immobile for long minutes, letting the water turn his milky skin a bright pink, his usually busy mind at rest, simply focusing on how good it felt to have a shower.

Then he took the bottle of shampoo from the rack and poured it liberally onto his head, lathering up the herbal-scented shampoo into dark locks.

Doing so, through a curtain of steam, he noticed Marmalade and AG slipping into the bathroom through a slightly ajar door.

He looked down, watching them sit side by side on the carpet, watching him.

He wasn't surprised. The cats had no sense of privacy and loved to watch Jim and him taking baths or having showers – loving to play with water but mostly with the bubbles.

He shook his head and his forefinger. "It's a new sandal wood herbal shampoo I invented, lots of foam but no big flying bubbles," he said and chuckled when the cats meowed their discontentment. "Sorry."

Tails raised high in frustration; the two cats quietly padded out the bathroom through the half-open door, exchanging a series of meows, chatting with each other.

He took a washcloth and peppermint homemade body wash and worked it into a lather while scrubbing at his shoulders.

He gasped in surprise before abruptly hitting the wall when the train jumped ahead with a whoo-whoo. He winced rubbing his aching shoulder and then smiled broadly: the Wanderer was finally on its way to Phoenix again, he thought.

He quickly soaped his body and rinsed the bubbles off before turning off the shower. He stepped out, dabbed his skin with a fluffy towel before slinging it around his waist.

He smiled, feeling much better.

WWW

 _El Paso railroad station_

 _The next afternoon_

Standing between two secret agents of the El Paso Bureau, handcuffed, Kitty scowled at Jim who was standing in front of her, drinking a cup of coffee.

He smiled. "And you thought we wouldn't see each other again… " He gestured to the closest sofa. "Sit down there.

She complied as the two lawmen stayed where they were. Jim looked at them both. "Thank you gentlemen, you did a good job."

The blond agent was holding a bag. He placed it on the work table and said, "She had your gunbelts and Colts with her. I brought them back to you."

Jim smiled, both happy and relieved to have them back. "Thank you gentlemen. Good job."

Then the two men gave a nod and left the parlor suite, closing the door.

Entering the room, Artemus stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the young woman sitting on the golden embroidered sofa. "Ah! Kitty, here you are. Good! It's going to be a long, long trip to Boston. You'll be very comfortable in the cell."

Kitty glared at him. "You wouldn't! I'm a woman."

His face turning to stone Artie balled his hands into fists and said, his voice as cold as ice, "You wish! You tried to kill us! If there had not been an earthquake, allowing us to escape from that lost world, Jim and I would have been sacrificed to the god Mictlāntēcutl. We would have died in an atrocious way! Being a woman or not doesn't count! Believe me, that cell is a palace in comparison to the cell you'll have in the New York female correctional facility." He took his place at the table and poured himself a cup coffee. "Have you ever seen a women's prison? The buildings are old, it's damp and overcrowded. The food is poor, just bread and beans and water, and the conditions are uncomfortable. Everyone is mixed, living together, mentally ill persons, prostitutes, serious criminals, people awaiting trial…You will be chained in a tiny, windowless cell almost all day long… for twenty years. If you survive that long, of course."

Kitty's face paled visibly and her whole body shaking, she said, "I don't want to go there, please."

Sitting beside the brunette, Jim said, "Well, there's a way… Help us to arrest Dr. Loveless and you won't go to prison. Simple."

She shook her head, paling more and chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "No! He warned me. If somehow I betray him, he'll kill me. I can't do that. I want to stay alive."

Lowering his empty cup to the coffee table, Jim said, "No. he won't kill you, Kitty. He won't be able to. The U.S. Department of the Treasury has a witness protection program that includes the relocation and protection of a threatened witness. We can give you a new identity and you will live out the rest of your life under government protection."

Kitty hesitated. "But if he finds me anyway…?"

Marmie leaped on the table and sat on it, acting superior-like, she watched Kitty, seemingly telling her, 'You got caught!' Then she rubbed her head against her owner's hand, purring loudly – watching Kitty again while doing so. If she had been able to speak she would have said, "He's the best, you shouldn't have done that to him." then she sniffed at the pot of milk. "Mrreow."

Pouring little milk into a saucer, Artie said, "He won't find you, it's impossible. No witness under protection has ever been found by the 'bad guys'."

He rubbed his cat between her ears and Marmalade waved her tail in pleasure. "Help us, and we will make you disappear – and you will be free. No prison for you."

Kitty didn't hesitate. "I will help you." She lifted her handcuffed hands. "I promise to cooperate. Can you remove these?"

Straight-faced, his jaw set hard, Artemus said, "Once in the cell, yes, not before."

Kitty glared at him.

WWW

 _Much later in the galley_

Placing the tray with the empty plate and glass on the small table, Jim said to his partner, "Kitty loved your food, but she would have liked to have cutlery to eat it with."

Looking at Jim, Artie said, "I know, but I'm not going to give her something she could use to harm one of us or to escape. She's very intelligent, don't forget that."

Frowning, intrigued, Jim sat on a chair beside his best friend, standing in front of the sink, who had just finished cleaning the pans. "It's not the first time a lovely young woman has tried to kill us, in the most horrible way, and I'm sure it will happen again. But you never reacted this way – being hostile - with any of them, until now. You were always the perfect gentleman. What happened?"

Drying-up the pans, Artemus replied, "Nothing happened, Jim. It's just fatigue." He stopped what he was doing to place the dirty plate and the glass in the sink to soak and turned on the tap, tepid water flowing. He suddenly turned toward his best friend and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I noticed that I was 'hostile' too as you put it…" He sighed his gaze blurring suddenly and taking a few moments to focus. "I'm very tired Jim and I suppose it's getting on my nerves. I'm a bit tensed up, I think." He slumped with exhaustion onto a chair and added apologetically, "I lost control of myself. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Smiling, Jim reached out to squeeze Artie's shoulder. "No apologies needed, buddy. It can happen to the best of us." He chuckled. "And I thought you were perfect…"

Smiling tiredly Artie said, "Nobody's perfect Jim." Then he quoted, "We all are men, in our own natures frail, and capable of our flesh; few are angels." William Shakespeare, Henry VIII." He released another sigh. "I'm going to ask for one week's leave from Colonel Richmond. I need to rest." He sighed again, heavily this time. "I am more than exhausted," he concluded. "I slept for two days in a row, but I'm still very fatigued and numb. I'm struggling to recover my strength… I was exhausted before, but never like this. I could sleep for a month."

Artie's pale and hollow-eyed face confirming it. Jim said, "I'll ask him for leave for myself too. I could use a break and some time off to rest too. I will stay at your side, as usual, because I can't leave you alone – you're a magnet for trouble. And I know a perfect place to relax: the Gordon's family home."

Artemus nodded. "Yes, you're right. That's a good idea. I miss my mom and Harry." He stood and reached to turn off the running water. Seeing that Jim was deeply worried he added, "Don't worry, it's just fatigue. I'm not sick." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay." He stood and started to scrub at a plate with a (natural) sponge a little of one of his latest favorite invention: liquid soap (from Aleppo Soap). "Besides… I'm not getting any younger, but older. I'll be 48 next month… I'm a middle-aged man and I have a few gray hairs – I camouflage them with hair dye of my invention." Then he chuckled softly.

Standing, Jim patted Artie on the shoulder. "Come on old timer, let's go to bed. You can finish this tomorrow morning."

He dropped the plate in the soapy and foamy water and glared at Jim in mock affront. "I'm middle-aged not that old!" He nodded. "You're right, that can wait." He yawned again and his knees shook. He swayed in place, blinking blearily at Jim. He looked almost drunk. "God, I'm so tired," he slurred with half-closed eyes, grasping the edge of the sink to keep him upright.

Grabbing Artie's arm in a split second Jim stabilized him after he swayed slowly from side to side, close to passing out. His companion could barely keep his eyes open. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep where he stood. "Okay, let's get you to bed, Artie." Then, half pulling, half dragging the exhausted man out of his dear galley he added, "You need to sleep. For a long, long time."

WWW

Once in Artie's sleeping compartment, Jim deposited his partner on his bed. He knelt down and removed the older man's shoes and socks then he took off all of his partner's clothing except his short, black, tight underwear - forming a pile with them on the chair.

Frowning, his eyes red-rimmed with fatigue, a bit hurt in his pride, Artemus pouted childishly and said, "I could have done that by myself, you know. I'm tired, so unbelievably tired but I'm not helpless." And his head fell against the spot between Jim's shoulder and his neck.

Gently pushing Artie backward, Jim said, "Not sleeping here Artie." After that he asked, "Not helpless? Raise your hand."

But Artie couldn't, even after three unsuccessful attempts. "Can't," he just said, blinking slowly, with dull, glassy eyes.

Jim nodded. "See? That's why I stripped you down, buddy."

Artie rubbed his hands over his face and through his tousled hair. "So tired," he said before letting himself be eased down into a horizontal position.

Jim ushered his best friend in between the sheets – without any fuss – and he finally tucked the blankets around him. "There, all set."

Head buried in the pillow Artemus scrubbed his face with his hands. "Don't wake me before we reach Boston, okay?"

Smiling, amused, Jim nodded. "Okay, but it's going to need a week to reach Boston."

Relaxing, Artie mumbled, "Can do anything y' know and I can sleep the entire week through…" and then he yawned widely.

Nodding again, Jim dimmed the light and sent the entire room into a not-quite-darkness. "Who's going to prepare food?" A muffled snore was Artemus only response.

Jim smiled as he watched his best friend's relaxed face, the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was sleeping like a baby. "Sleep well, buddy."

He turned around hearing a soft meow and watched Marmalade leap with feline grace onto Artie's stomach. The tawny, fluffy cat sniffed the human's face and touched its nose to his. Then it started rubbing its head against Artemus's jaw, purring loudly.

Smiling, Jim scratched the cat behind the ears, at which the feline let out a purr of delight. "He's going to sleep for a long, long time."

Marmie meowed, arched her back, stretching and yawned, revealing a pink mouth full of pointy white teeth. she started kneading at the blanket with her paws before finding a comfortable spot at her human's feet, purring loudly again.

Marmalade curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

WWW

 _24 hours later_

Shifting position in his bed, from his side to his back, Artemus opened his eyes, searching the small, weakly lit room.

He kept blinking, struggling to bring his surroundings into focus. He reached up to his face to rub his eyes and suppressed a yawn.

He rolled over in his narrow bed, swung his legs off the cot and levered himself up to a sitting position with a grunt, his muscles sore.

He groaned and his head slumped forward, feeling groggy and too tired to leave his bed, drawn by the desire to curl up and to drop back into sleep.

He sighed slumping bonelessly on his back on the bed, his arm flopping over his eyes.

He curled into himself, burying his face into the soft pillow. He shut his eyes again and drifted in between sleep and wakefulness.

WWW

 _Kansas City railway station, later_

The Wanderer was taking on water for the steam engine, Artemus was still sleeping soundly in his bed, and Jim was preparing dinner for the cats (putting canned salmon on a large plate) when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Frowning, Jim lowered the plate filled with pieces of fish to the carpeted floor and Marmalade and AG immediately pounced on it, meowing hungrily.

He hesitated to pick up a gun before opening the door because Artie and he had disagreeable visitors before, over the years, but he didn't.

His sixth sense wasn't ringing any bells in his head. There wasn't any threat.

He opened the door a split second later and a lovely blonde woman appeared on the rear platform. She was crying softly and held a small, gray kitten with amber eyes, in her arms. The little cat opened her small pink mouth and yawned. He smiled. 'No threat at all,' he thought. Then, frowning in concern, he asked, "What can I do for you, Miss?" and couldn't help but scratch the kitten behind its ears and was instantly rewarded by a purr as the tiny animal nudged its head against his fingers. Then it let out a small squeaking noise as it attempted to wriggle free.

The young woman let out a sob and said, "I lost my other cat in the station. I think he's hiding under your train… I'm so scared. He's so little! He could be killed."

She suddenly dropped the kitten at her feet and smelling food, the fur ball immediately darted inside… and Jim smiled reassuringly watching the mini feline join Marmie and AG in the middle of the parlor suite. "Don't worry, he's safe here…"

The two adults cats observed the kitten for a few seconds, then when it let out a tiny demanding meow, they both parted to give it access to the plate and to the pieces of canned salmon left.

Proud to have good-mannered and hospitable cats on board, Jim turned around and found himself facing the end of a revolver.

The young woman had a cold smile. "But you're not, Mr. West. And it's a she. Move inside, now and don't make any foolish move."

He cringed. He had been wrong. There was a threat. His instinct had just deceived him, he thought. And knew why. It didn't work when women were involved, e.g. Kitty.

Raising his hands, Jim said, "Never with a gun pointed at my face. Using a cat for diversion is very well thought out. It's a first. Well done."

The woman holding the gun nodded. "The boss always has very good ideas," she said.

She was suddenly joined by two bulky men holding a Colt each. The taller one propelled Jim inside and commanded, "Don't move!"

Immediately Marmie and AG hissed at him, showing teeth. Meanwhile the kitten, its tiny face mashed into the food continued to gobble up the canned salmon.

Looking around him the other one said, "Gordon's not here. I'm going to find him." Then he headed toward the door leading to the walkway.

One minute later, another man entered the room: Miguelito Quixote Loveless. He was followed by a giant dressed in black.

Looking at his Nemesis, Jim said, "I should have known you were behind this, Dr. Loveless. Using a kitten to distract me worked perfectly."

Loveless smiled. "Yes, I knew it would. You love cats – and Mr. Gordon too… Ah! Mr. Gordon is joining us," he said as Artemus was manhandled into the room by one of his hulking goons. He watched his henchman push the older agent into an armchair, with brute force – visibly pleased to see Artie wince – and added, "You look like someone who's been awakened in the middle of a deep sleep, Mr. Gordon." He smirked. "It's a bit early to be in bed. Are you sick?"

Blinking slowly a few times to clear his foggy vision, Artemus rubbed his sore neck where the brute had grabbed him in his bed and held him as he was marshalled here and said, "No, I'm just tired, that's all. It happens to the best of us, from time to time." His voice was rough and croaky. Intrigued he looked up at the giant dressed in Black. "New Voltaire?"

Irritated Loveless glared at Artie. "I had to find someone like Achilles as Voltaire is currently in a high-security penitentiary!"

Smiling, Artemus said, "That's right, and he's going to stay there for the rest of his life, and you will soon join him, Doctor."

Loveless smiled. "No one will manage to keep me behind bars, Mr. Gordon. I'm too smart to stay in a cage! I escaped and will escape from any prison you put me in."

Intrigued, Artie asked, "What brings you here? Oh, no, no, no, let me guess. You couldn't wait for Kitty to come back to Boston to tell you we were dead?"

Loveless took his place in the armchair. "Exactly. You should know now that I'm not a patient man and know too how much I'd like to see the two of you dead. After Miss Reynolds sent me a telegram from Phoenix telling me that you were dead and that she had your gunbelts to prove it, I told her that we would meet in Kansas City as I was heading to Phoenix by train." He paused and added, "I was very disappointed, and I don't like that, when I saw Miss Reynolds standing on the train platform, handcuffed, between two agents of the Secret Service, and then I heard Mr. West's voice. Her mission was too kill you, but she failed. She will end up in prison. It's a sad end to a brilliant academic career."

Crossing his arms on his chest, Jim furrowed his brow angrily. "It's partially your fault. You convinced her, promising her gold and diamonds."

Loveless nodded. "And she accepted. She could have refused, but she didn't. Gold and diamonds! Just two words that had such power! They triggered wars, precipitated the fall of empires... Now she'll pay for what she did: trying to kill you. It's too bad she didn't actually kill you."

Not hungry anymore the kitten clawed its way up Artemus's leg, chest and onto his shoulder. While the older agent gasped at the needle-like-claws poking him, the mini cat continued swiftly up onto the top of his head. It sat on its haunches there, in his sleep-rumpled hair.

Loveless couldn't help but smile. "That cat adopted you, Mr. Gordon."

Staring at Loveless, unimpressed, Jim asked, "What do you want? If you'd really wanted to kill us, I expect we'd be dead by now."

Loveless stood and the goons gathered behind him. "I could ask my men to kill you, it would be so easy… with just a bullet in your heart. But I don't like things easy, but complex ones and I have to blame my scientist's mind for that." He moved toward the door, the young woman preceding him onto the platform. "Much as I dislike you both, because you're a nuisance, I will kill you another day, gentlemen, in a more 'artistic' way - when you will not expect it, of course, because just I adore surprises."

Extracting the kitten from his head, Artie said, his voice still sleep-groggy, "So this was some kind of twisted courtesy call? Accompanied by the threat of impending death?"

Loveless grinned. "Exactly. Consider me as your Damocles's sword. If I was in your place, I would sleep with one eye opened… who knows where and when I will 'strike'… and kill you?"

His face impassible, Artie said, "You already told us that many times…"

Miguelito Loveless nodded. "I did, yes. But it's a reminder – you are so busy that it could have escaped you." He took a step onto the rear platform of the Wanderer and then turned around. "By the way, you can keep the kitten, Mr. Gordon. It's a rare breed cat. I called it Miguelito in order to remind you of me." He chuckled; Now, I shall take my leave of you. But we'll see each other soon. Achilles?"

Achilles the silent giant took his master in his arms and he went down the steps leading to the train platform and the goons followed.

Smiling, the young woman said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, even briefly," and then closed the door behind her.

Jim and Artie stared at each other exchanging a very surprised look. Then they both sighed in relief to be still alive.

Smiling, Artie cradled the kitten in his arms. "We're still alive and I got a kitten!" He scooped the mini-cat up and said, "Let's see… What breed do you belong to? You have a chunky body, a short, dense, plushy blue-gray coat and broad face, round head, large round amber eyes… You're a British Shorthair, kitten, no doubt. Loveless is right, there are not many cats like this in the US."

Impressed, Jim said, "I didn't know you had knowledge of cat breeds, Artie. But I should have. You know everything. What's the British Shorthair temperament?"

Petting the kitten's soft belly while the kitten's tiny paws kneaded against the air, Artie responded, "This breed produces calm and very affectionate cats which are devoted to their owners…"

Pointing at AG Jim asked, "What is his breed? You never told me."

Looking down at the black cat Artemus said, "AG is an American Longhair, like Marmalade. They are known for being loyal to their family – you and I – and playful." Feeling good, the kitten was purring contentedly and he continued, "They have a fascination with water, that's why they love to come in the bathroom with us – and watch us there. They are a very vocal cat, that's why Marmie and AG 'talk' to us all the time." Looking at the kitten again, he added, "I'm going to give you a new name, buddy-girl, because I can't call you Miguelito. It's a terrible name."

The kitten's ears twitched in interest.

Cringing, Jim nodded. "Terrible. I agree. We could call the kitten 'Diversion' as the young woman distracted me with that adorable fur ball." And then he told Artie what happened.

Marmalade leaped on Artie's knees and started to lick the small cat clean. Jim smiled. "Marmie's going to be a new foster mom for this baby cat."

Stroking the top of the kitten's round head Artie nodded. "AG was even smaller when she adopted him. Now look at him, he's big and still adorable."

Looking down at his black cat with the blue eyes, sitting on its haunches at his feet, staring at him Jim said, "I know. I remember when he was just a kitten… and had your mind inside his brain, that's why his name is AG, for Artemus Gordon."

Smiling, Artemus scooped up the kitten and held it in one hand. "I need to find a suitable name for you my little fluffy girl… I know, it doesn't sound feminine much, but it's appropriate. I'm going to name you Aztec." He said and the kitten mewed in response. "She likes her new name." He stroked Aztec under her chin, receiving purrs and soft bonding head-butts from the kitten. "What do you think of it, Jim?"

Crouching down Jim grabbed AG in his arms and kept him close to his chest, stroking his fur. "It's nice. I like it," he said." He watched Artie lower the kitten onto his lap and then the fur ball crawl up his partner's bare chest and lick his chin gently with a tiny pink tongue, purring contentedly. "She loves you."

Holding the cat to his face in one hand again, Artemus kissed the kitten's pink nose. "Yes, and I love you too, my little girl." She was a bit scrawny, he noticed. "You're going to have plenty of food and a nice bed – and lots of toys, and a cat tree."

Jim nodded. "Don't forget the litter box. Well, you're going to have busy days ahead in your lab."

He placed the kitten back on his lap where Marmie conscientiously re-started grooming it, licking behind Aztec's tiny pointy ears or around her neck and doing so, marking Aztec as hers. "Aw! It's just adorable!" he commented and continued, "Loveless was in a generous mood today. He didn't kill us and offered us a kitten." He placed his cat on the work table and sat in the chair before opening the box of faux-books hiding the telegraph key. "I'm going to send a telegram to the Colonel to tell him what happened and that we don't need to go to Boston anymore. And I'm going to ask him for two one-week leaves."

Newly named Aztec curled itself on its new owner's palm and he felt a tiny rough tongue licking his thumb, purring softly. "Good idea," Artie said.

Nodding, Jim began to transmit the message in Morse.

Artie kissed the top of Aztec's little head. "Welcome on board the Wanderer, little girl. It's your home, like it is for Jim and me," and the kitten purred.

Tbc.


	6. Tag

**THE NIGHT OF THE LOST WORLD**

 **By Andamogirl**

WWW

 **TAG**

 _Greenhill, Illinois, a week later_

 _The Gordon' House_

 _Middle of the afternoon_

Helena Gordon holding a plate covered with an assortment of Polish cakes: some pounchkis (doughnuts), pieces of szarlotka (apple cake) and placek (cake with raisins) paused in the middle of the covered porch of the house with its four white columns when she discovered her son, sitting cross-legged on the floor, in the shade, talking or, from the tone of his voice, rather berating Aztec the British Shorthair kitten.

She smiled as she noticed that the other cats present, White Socks, Marmalade and AG were grouped together on the sofa, in a tangle of limbs, watching the scene with half-closed eyes. Unconcerned. Aztec had done a bad thing; she had to deal with her owner now.

Helena moved closer, silently, to hear what Artemus was saying to the baby cat sitting on its haunches, its amber eyes blinking at her owner.

Stern finger raised, Artie continued his monologue, "You're a cat – Felis silvestris catus … - and not a dog! Let me repeat this for a tenth time. Don't chew my shoe!"

Aztec tilted her head to the side in an interrogatory way. "Mew?" Why was the human angry at her? She had done nothing wrong, just playing.

She rubbed her tiny head against her owner's knee, purring, to soothe him. Then, watching the sun glint on the right – and intact - polished shoe, she attacked it, biting the black leather with her tiny pointy teeth, scratching it too for a good measure, sharpening her claws.

He shook his head. "And you prefer that to the scratching post I bought too, of course."

Shoulders slumping, sighing heavily in defeat, Artie capitulated and let the kitten use his shoes as a chew toy. He had wasted his time. Kittens (and cats in general) did what they wanted when they wanted, without worrying about others. Period. He knew that but could not help but lecture the kitten anyway – dad like. Aztec would be more likely to listen when she was bigger, like children, he thought.

He glanced at the three cats snuggled against each other ready for a collective nap and told them, "White Socks, Marmie, AG, I'm counting on you to teach Aztec what is forbidden for her to do."

There was no reaction from the cats.

Scooping up the baby cat with one hand, he raised it to be at eye level with him. He waved his finger at the mini feline with a scowl on his face. "Why don't you chew your toys to sharpen your teeth instead of my shoes? I brought loads of them here for you! And brought only two pairs of shoes for me, and you already ruined one." The kitten suddenly squirmed and squeaked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you…" and he lowered the mini fur ball in front of him to the tiled floor. "God! I'm sorry, Aztec." Meowing, the kitten walked onto his lap, rolled on her back and licked his wrist and hand with affection. Relieved that the gray kitten still loved him, he smiled and began petting her plushy tummy, automatically. "I shouldn't pet you little girl, you don't deserve it." His smile broadened. "But I can't stop it… you're so adorable!"

Purrs.

Distracted by a white butterfly flying over her, Aztec suddenly jumped down from her owner's lap and began pursuing it throughout the porch – while the other cats, too tired to play too, closed their eyes.

It was nap time.

Speaking of nap… he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. 'God! He was so tired!' he thought.

Helena Gordon rolled her eyes. She chuckled and settled the plate of small cakes on the table. Then she took her place in an armchair. "When you have children Artemus - which I _hope_ , and a wife, of course, I hope you will be stricter with them. You have some progress to make, my son."

Sighing heavily again, Artie stood and took his place on a chair beside the table. Taking the teapot, he poured Mint Tea into a cup. He pushed it across the tablecloth embroidered with multicolored flowers, toward his mother and stopped when Helena took it. "I noticed the emphasis on _hope_ , mom, which sounds more like l a request than a wish." Pouring himself a cup of mint tea, he continued, "We've had that conversation before, many times _, far too many time._ "

Helena nodded. "I know, but you have to understand me, my son. I'm your mother and would like you to be happy Artemus… "

Pressing his mom's small, wrinkled, hand in his, Artie smiled. "I am perfectly happy, mom. I love my job and I love my life the way it is too." He paused to take a sip and grimaced. He had forgotten to add sugar to it. "But I understand what you mean by 'happy'. You want me to be married to a lovely woman, to have a 'real' home, cats, and a non-dangerous job. You want me to be safe…"

Helena let a piece of sugar sink into her tea. "Yes, and if you had a wife and a home, I'm sure that you would choose a peaceful desk job in the Secret Service to be sure to be alive at night to come back to her. Or, as you have many diplomas you could teach in any university in this country or even at the US Military Academy at West Point. I heard they need very good mechanical engineers there."

Slumping backward in his chair, Artemus sighed. "The last time I wanted to marry a woman – Lily Fortune, the great love of my youth – she laughed at me and said no." He dropped a piece of sugar in his beverage. "My heart sank that night... like that piece of sugar." He took a small spoon and made circles in his tea with it. "It hurt, and it still hurts…" he said, as he raised his tea to his lips once more.

Helena nodded. "I know. But a 'no' never stopped you before, Artemus. I know that you were in love with her, but Lily Fortune wasn't in love with you. She wouldn't have preferred her career to a life with you otherwise. Forgive me being brutal, but I can't bear to know that you're hurting. You have to move on, Artemus. Forget her. I know many lovely young women in Galena…"

Smiling, Artie said, "Mom, please, stop. There's no place for a woman, in my life – for now - maybe later, when I retire. But not before. I have a home, the Wanderer, I have cats, and I'm safe. Jim is at my side keeping an eye on me, protecting me." He heard a mewl and lowered his eyes to Aztec scratching his left shoe. "Ah! There you are little demon…" 'Saved by the kitten – extra portion of fish for you little girl!' he thought hiding a smile of relief from his mother.

He scooped up the soft ball of fur and settled it down on the table. Aztec tucked her head under her owner's chin and purred.

Helena took a sip of tea. "I'm not finished with this, you know? I think that I am going to give a small reception, tomorrow evening, and invite some young women, so that you can get acquainted..."

Embarrassed, Artie cringed. "Mom, please, no."

Suddenly a rider appeared at the end of the path leading to the road. Helena and Artemus recognized the horse and its rider.

Happy to see his best friend back, Artie said, "Jim's back!"

Shortly after, James West dismounted Blackjack and joined the two Gordons on the porch. He plopped himself into an armchair. He was covered with dust. "They didn't have any cigars in Old Creek, so I had to go to Galena in the Wanderer to fetch a box." He pulled out a box of cigars and offered one to his partner, before petting Aztec's back marveling at how firm but soft her coat was. "That's a good kitten!"

Frowning, Artie said, "No, she's not. She chewed my left shoe." And sent a stern look at the mini cat as Aztec playfully pawed Jim's face, claws retracted.

She rolled over; paws in the air, so Jim could pet her furred belly. Smiling the younger man was more than happy to oblige. She closed her eyes and purred, loving it. "AG did that too with my slippers. It will pass. Don't be severe with her, she's just a baby."

Helena chuckled. "Artemus? Severe?"

Sending his mother a mock glare, Artemus said, "Yes, I can be severe. I forgot that… Okay. I'll be tolerant. Besides I'm unable to be severe with a cat more than ten seconds. They own me, totally." Then he brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Biting into a delicious pounchki Jim used his other hand to pull out a match box from the inside pocket of his blue bolero jacket. "But he can be hostile with people he doesn't like, Helena. But only when he's beyond exhausted. Most of the time, he's very nice with people – and animals."

Hearing the word 'exhausted' , Artemus instinctively yawned and glanced with longing at the reclining hammock chair (deckchair) and its soft pillow settled beneath the big oak tree which stood in front of the house, in the cool shade.

It was a warm sunny spring day perfect to nap outside. A cool breeze fluttered through the grass of immense green fields covered with poppies and cornflowers and through the leaves of lone, big, old oaks trees behind it. Sweet aroma of flowers drifted through the air. There was a river nearby with a small pebble beach and immense willow trees. A few cows grazed wild flowers a little further away.

He had made long naps in it since he was here, rocked by the songs of the birds, the lapping of water, the sound of the wind in the foliage and the buzzing of the insects, he thought.

He stirred and yawned widely again and Aztec imitated him, showing her needle-like teeth and her tiny pink tongue.

Smiling, Jim said, "I think the two of you need a nap."

Helena nodded. "Jim is right, you're still very tired Artemus. I know that you already slept a lot since you've been here, but it's not enough. I will wake you before dinner."

Picking up the kitten, Artie stood. "You're right. Yes, a nap would be good," he slurred out. He yawned again and holding Aztec against his chest - whiskers brushing against his chin - he left the porch.

He reclined himself down in the hammock chair and placed the kitten on his lap. He gently stroked his hand across the kitten's back, blue-gray fur soft against his palm, and his tired eyes fluttered shut as he started succumbing to sleep, his head tucked in between the crook of his arm.

Aztec circled her human's stomach for a few seconds before finally settling down. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, purring softly. Then, like Artie, she drifted off to sleep.

The end.


End file.
